


Las Alas De Mi Ángel.

by HorroTerrors



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorroTerrors/pseuds/HorroTerrors
Summary: Dicen que nuestros destinos están sellados al nacer, que no puedes evitar lo que el destino tiene preparado para ti porque es algo inevitable y muchas veces lamentable. Pero yo no creo eso, siempre creí en mis ideales y que yo soy la que crea mi propio destino. Por eso que sostengo ahora mismo, no quiero alejarme de él, de aquel extraño hombre que en tan poco tiempo se robó mi corazón.





	1. Prólogo.

La guerra había terminado. Mire el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre que había sido, hace unas semanas antes, la persona más importante en mi vida.

Apreté los puños y saque la espada de su pecho, dolía, dolía demasiado ver sus ojos sin vida, sin alma, pero aun así seguía sonriéndome como si todo estuviera bien.

-¿por qué?- dije en apenas un susurro.- ¿Por qué tenía que pasarte esto aquí? , tu lo prometiste… ¡PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAS JUNTO A MI!- me puse de cuclillas y bese su frente.- Sabia que te lastimaría si te quedabas junto a mí, perdóname…perdóname…-acaricie su mejilla lentamente admirando cada rasgo de su perfecta cara y por primera vez sentí la necesidad de rogarle a dios, aquel que me dio la espalda, pero no existe lugar en el reino de dios para mí, no, mi lugar es el infierno ardiente donde no existe más que el profundo dolor y la soledad absoluta, es curioso que la constante obscuridad y el duro y frio hielo vuelvan a ser mis compañeros una vez más, de algún modo… me reconfortan.

Tome la espada, esa que me acompaño en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y me pare, mire una vez más a mi querido ángel y camine, camine y seguí caminando entre los llamados de auxilio de algunos desgraciados ignorando las caras conocidas que pasaron a otra vida…una vida que no puede ser buena. Pude reconocer entre los mal heridos a alguien especial, solo lo mire con el desprecio que se merecía mientras que el me sostenía la mirada orgulloso como siempre, no iba a pedirme ayuda claro esta pero aun que lo hiciera ¿Por qué lo ayudaría?- ojala hubieras muerto tu y no el- mi voz sonaba baja, como muerta.

-desearía que no se hubieran conocido. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-Yo digo lo mismo ¿Sabes?-sonreí débilmente mientras me alejaba.

****

Caminando a paso lento, la chica piensa en su soledad y eternidad admirando las ruinas de lo que algún día fue una hermosa metrópolis y su hogar.

Piel blanca como cal, ojos celestes casi transparentes, vestido que antaño fue blanco y hoy muestra las marcas de una tragedia carmesí.

Pasa por unos arbustos y llega a una playa desierta y muerta. Sin quererlo los recuerdos la invaden mientras sostiene una cajita musical, se sienta en la arena a escuchar el romper de las olas y la espuma. Se tapa la cara con ambas manos mientras mas recuerdos invaden su mente haciéndola sentir enferma, baja sus manos por su cuello y toma la cajita apretándola a su pecho. Es en ese momento cuando recuerda el primer beso, el primer “te amo” y entonces la primera lagrima resbala por su mejilla lo que da paso a un mar de lagrimas silenciosas, pero a medida que avanza el tiempo ese silencio se transforma en sollozos y los sollozos en jadeos ahogados mientras ella susurraba su nombre.

Se quedo ahí horas, quizás días, semanas. Ella ya no distinguía entre el día y la noche, ya no distinguía entre el bien y el mal, entre el blanco y el negro… ella… ya no distinguía entre un ángel y un demonio.

Ella seguía allí porque tenía la esperanza de que quizás, si se quedaba ahí…su ángel iría a buscarla.


	2. Cap.1: Volviendo a la tierra de los recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas al final del capitulo!

Aquí estoy otra vez, han pasado tantos años desde aquella dolorosa despedida que cambio mi vida para siempre. No fue la primera vez que me fui con un amargo sabor en la boca pero aun no me he acostumbrado al dolor de dejar a las únicas personas que ame alguna vez pero ¿Qué más podía haber hecho yo?, no querían mis explicaciones y estaba claro que no querían volver a verme. Así que solo me fui, lejos, muy lejos a un lugar donde nunca nadie me encontrara.

Pero esta vez confió en que será diferente. No diré que será especialmente bueno teniendo que convivir con él a partir de ahora, será duro. Pero puedo afrontarlo y comenzar a vivir como yo quiero libre e independiente.

Mire hacia atrás escuchando las quejas del pelinegro, dios, ¿es que nunca cierra la boca?, tome la caja y entre al apartamento dejándola caer en el piso levantando un poco de polvo.

-Bien, creo que esa era la última.- sonreí satisfecha al observar que el lugar era lo suficientemente espacioso para los dos, de hecho era mucho más de lo que necesitábamos pero algo en lo que concordamos es que los lugares espaciosos son lo mejor.

Estuvimos un rato desempacando, ordenando, limpiando y todas esas cosas que se deben hacer. Una vez que decidimos parar me dirigí hacia el mercado de la esquina para comprar unos cuantos víveres, fue algo extraño, ya que para empezar no recordaba para que servían muchos artículos o simplemente no sabía que eran, después de todo, no se esperan que un demonio sepa que comprar en el mundo humano, los humanos son muy extraños pero realmente son fascinantes.

-¡oh! Lo siento...- se disculpó una chica quien había botado mi canasto al dar un movimiento brusco.

-fíjate a la otra.- la mire molesta pero creo que esa molestia paso a curiosidad camuflada cuando me fije bien en ella. Me recordaba a alguien, la había visto antes… no sé dónde, pero lo había hecho. A pesar de eso decidí no darle importancia y seguir con lo mío así que tome mis cosas rápidamente y seguí mi camino, termine mis compras, luego llegue a casa, cocine algo y me fui directo a la cama.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, era tarde creo que las 3:00 o 3:30 AM, no, para ser exacta eran las 3:33 AM. Llevaba alrededor de 4 horas tratando de conciliar el sueño profundo sin éxito alguno. Era la hora de trabajar así que me levante y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie abrí la puerta, como era de esperarse el pasillo estaba en completo silencio y obscuridad, bueno, eso si no contamos la tenue luz que provenía de afuera de la ventana del baño. Camine sigilosa y cerré la puerta tras de mi acto seguido prendí la luz, mire mi reflejo cansado en el espejo, sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo. Antes de que diga lo siguiente quiero aclarar que no le temo a la obscuridad, después de mucho tiempo de esconderme bajo mis sabanas comencé a acostumbrarme a ella y aparentemente luego comenzó a agradarme.

Me arregle un poco antes de salir y me di una última mirada en el espejo, esos ojos grandes y azules tan fríos como un hielo, esa pequeña boca roja como la sangre que se fruncía a medida que abría la perilla de la puerta y por su puesto mi hermoso cabello color obsidiana peinado perfectamente. Mucha gente me encuentra hermosa pero solo superficialmente.

Abrí la puerta de par en par y camine rápidamente hacia la puerta entreabierta alumbraba desde adentro débilmente por mi celular. A la mitad del pequeño pasillo algo hiso que me detuviera. El espejo ¿Quién lo había puesto ahí?, trague en seco cerrando los ojos con fuerza y me gire hacia el mientras escuchaba solo mi corazón palpitando a mil y una respiración tranquila y relajada que obviamente no provenía de mí. Abrí los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarme con la figura del espejo mirándome ¿o no lo hacía? No podría saberlo, era yo, o alguien muy parecida a mí pero estaba completamente desnuda con un tono demasiado pálido para cualquier persona normal, o mejor dicho, para una persona viva. Sus ojos eran lo que más me inquietaban, no tenía pupilas, ni cornea, ni iris, no tenía nada más que dos espacios blancos y una sonrisa afilada y torcida.

No grite, pero sin duda sentí un pánico y una angustia terrible…

-¡No deberías estar aquí!- susurre bajito.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió con voz firme y rasposa como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran maltratadas.

-Porque no quiero verte cerca mío, ¿Cómo llego este espejo aquí de todas formas?- dije desconcertada por el objeto frente a mí. ¿Quizás Isaac lo puso aquí? Pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Cuándo? El espejo no estaba cuando fui al baño.

-Se te olvida algo Taylor… yo nunca me iré de tu lado, te perseguiré en tus peores pesadillas- rió la pútrida mujer frente a mí, no creo que nada me de tanta repulsión como ella y el hecho de que esa abominación sea obra de mi padre me hace querer temblar, claro, debí suponer que era el, un recordatorio de que ella estaría conmigo hasta que cumpliera mi parte del trato.

Sentí pánico en ese momento por lo que decidí caminar hacia mi habitación y darme unos minutos para pensar con claridad, mire a mi alrededor tranquilizándome al ver que no había nada que me atormentara adentro, suspire pesadamente y me puse mi capucha lista para salir. Camine por la ciudad vagando por las calles con la cabeza gacha como si de la muerte se tratara, pero yo no soy ella, aunque quizás algo parecido.

Mire la puerta de la casa donde estaban grabados los números “413” en la puerta, mire una vez más aquella libreta asegurándome de que fuera la dirección correcta y al ver que así era entre procurando de que nadie me viera. Camine por las escaleras y entre al cuarto donde se encontraba durmiendo la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados, descansaba tiernamente en su cama sin percatarse de mi presencia, normalmente nadie lo hacía pero tenía que ser cuidadosa. Me senté en la cama admirando en infantil rostro y extendí mi mano hacia su cabeza para comenzar con mi labor.

No puedo negarlo. Amo mi trabajo, quizás si hubiera sido de este mundo me hubiera convertido en psicóloga, me interesa monitorear las ondas cerebrales de los humanos, más cuando están dormidos ya que es el momento donde más vulnerables se encuentran, mi trabajo es convertir ese cielo nocturno en un infierno. Básicamente crear pesadillas.

La cara de la niña a medida que avanzaba el tiempo comenzaba a ser preocupante, se veía aterrada y se removía inquieta. Sonreí ampliamente, complacida y me acerque a su oído

-Mañana a esta misma hora tu vida me pertenecerá, te estaré atormentando el poco tiempo que te queda, será mi día de gloria…-susurre despacio, casi inaudible, me asegure de que aquella frase quedara grabada en su mente el resto de su pequeña existencia. Y con esas últimas palabras me aleje de la casa, la noche no fue demasiado agitada, quizás 20 o 22 personas en total.

Llegue a casa agotada, el amanecer se estaba haciendo presente y con él un horrible dolor de cabeza, tener que soportar a mi hermano. Antes de que entrara a la casa note algo que me sorprendió, sentí una presencia atrás de mí y cuando me di la vuelta mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Podrá ser…? pestañee varias veces sorprendida y cuando hice eso, la silueta ya no estaba. ¿Podría ser posible?, claro que lo era, ella sabe que estoy aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Pensaba subir un capitulo por semana, cada domingo si es que puedo, no prometo nada porque soy muy floja para subir capitulo pero voy bastante "avanzada" en el fic así que creo que podría seguir si les gusta.


	3. Cap.2: Recuerdos del pasado.

A pasado un mes desde que llegamos, Todo ha ido muy bien nos hemos adaptado fácilmente a la vida en el mundo humano, prácticamente como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido. Mi relación con mi hermano va en progreso, hemos decidido empezar de cero como si nada de lo que paso antes hubiera pasado y para ser sincera lo prefiero así, en realidad Isaac es muy amable a comparación de antes pero su sentido del humor sigue por el suelo. Pero han pasado muchas cosas, Tantas que no sé por dónde empezar.  
Unos días después del cambio conocí a la simpática vecina de al lado, su nombre es desconocido para mí, aún no ha querido decírmelo, pero aparentemente me dijo la llamara por un extraño seudónimo “Psyco Doll” o Pd abreviado. Fue una extraña experiencia conocerla ya que de alguna u otra forma me recuerda a alguien, pero no podría decir con seguridad a quien. No basto demasiado tiempo para que la albina y yo nos hiciéramos amigas, pero había algo que me inquietaba de ella, algo que los demás humanos no tenían pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía hacerla tan especial?  
17 de enero de 2019, toque la puerta de la casa de la chica pacientemente, el timbre se había roto hace una semana. Valga la redundancia decir que en parte es mi culpa, pero en mi defensa Isaac es un asco atrapando balones. La chica abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara invitándome a pasar.  
\- ¡Heather! Llegaste temprano hoy- dijo en un tono cantarín casi irritante.  
\- Oh… lo siento, vine sin avisar ¿te molesta?  
\- Claro que no, ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa!- se hiso a un lado para dejarme pasar a la gran casa, a veces me pregunto cómo esta chica puede costear una casa tan grande ella sola, ¿a lo mejor será de una familia adinerada? Puede ser.  
\- ¿quieres comer o beber algo?- dijo mientras se incorporaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.  
\- ¿Un té de arándanos puede ser?  
\- Enseguida- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina. La mire de arriba abajo con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, era esbelta, con unos grandes ojos plateados que encajaban a la perfección con sus finos rasgos faciales, la chica era atractiva no podía negarlo pero no es de mi tipo. Luego de unos minutos Pd salió de la cocina con una bandeja de plata en las manos la cual dejo sobre la mesita de centro y se incorporaba a mi lado.  
\- ¿Y?- me miro atentamente mientras tomaba la taza y la dejaba reposar elegantemente en su regazo.  
\- ¿y qué?- le respondí extrañada mientras le daba un sorbo al te.  
\- Sabes bien que no estarías aquí si no fuera por nada. –me reprocho lo que me hiso soltar una risita, era cierto. Tenía que decirle algo, pero no era de gran importancia.  
\- Bueno, vine a informarte que empezando del próximo lunes comienzo a trabajar en la boutique con Giovanni.  
\- ¿Enserio?, ¡Wow! Heathy. Eso es genial- Sonrió entusiasta la peli plateado.  
\- Sí, lo cierto es que estoy bastante e con mi nuevo trabajo y…-el sonido del teléfono de mi amiga me interrumpió, la chica se paró excusándose de que solo tardaría un segundo y se retiró a la cocina para contestar. Dibujaba círculos imaginarios con mi dedo índice mientras escuchaba el sonido del reloj.  
“tic-tac, tic-tac” el ciclo se repetía una y otra vez, grabándose en mi mente que sentía que en cada segundo que pasaba el sonido se acrecentaba y resonaba con más magnitud en la habitación, en eso sentí la voz de pd discutiendo con quien sea que hablara por teléfono. Me acerque curiosa a ver qué pasaba pero al llegar a unos cuantos pasos de la cocina la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que me sobresaltara, observe a pd tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su boca.  
\- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto en un tono de fastidio.- ¿estabas espiándome?  
\- ¿E-eh? ¡Ah! ¡No! Es que… escuche gritos y me preocupe así que quería ir a preguntarte si pasaba algo…- me encogí de hombros, la chica podía ser muy dulce pero acojonaba un poco cuando se enojaba, incluso hasta a mí.  
\- Ya veo…-chasqueo la lengua, pero aun así creo que se tranquilizó un poco.- lo siento, solo a sido mi hermano molestándome de nuevo…  
\- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué quería?- pregunte con curiosidad.  
\- Lo mismo de siempre, que vuelva a casa, que mi padres me extrañar, que no debería estar sola, que es muy peligroso.- suspiro dejándose caer sobre el sofá mientras se refregaba la cara con ambas manos.- es una molestia, pero tranquila. No es nada.- me regalo una suave sonrisa a la cual correspondí.  
\- Tranquila Pd, ya entenderá que necesitas tu espacio.  
\- Lo dudo…- dijo mirando unos segundos a un punto fijo de la habitación para luego volver a su sonrisa juguetona habitual.- pero bueno, ¿de que hablábamos?  
\- De hecho… -hice una pausa para tomar mi bolso y acomodarlo en mi hombro- Yo ya debo marcharme.  
\- Oh, ¿tan pronto te vas?-alego mientras besaba mi mejilla en forma de despedida.  
\- Si, Isaac y yo quedamos en salir a comer esta noche y no quiero hacerlo esperar, ya lo conoces, es algo impaciente…  
\- ¿algo?-reí ante el comentario, era cierto que mi hermano se exasperaba fácilmente.  
\- Está bien, bastante.- esta vez ella rio mientras me acompañaba hasta el marco de la puerta.- ¡adiós psyco!  
\- No me digas psyco, es como si yo te dijera… ht!  
\- ¡Nadie dijo que no podrías llamarme así!-sonreí divertida.  
\- ¡como sea! solo dime pd, ¿ok?  
\- Vale, ¡vale!- reí levemente.- luego nos vemos pd.  
\- Hasta luego ht- bromeo y cerró la puerta después de eso, gire sobre mis talones y camine unos cuantos pasos hasta la casa de al lado.- ¡Isaac! ¡llegue!  
\- Llegaste antes, ¿paso algo?- dijo una voz que provenía de la cocina.  
\- Decidí venir antes, pd no se veía de muy buen humor hoy.- dije mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba el ojiazul para sacar una lata de cerveza del refrigerador.  
\- ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto mirándome mientras se apoyaba en la barra del bar.  
\- Creo, solo me dijo que peleo con su hermano.  
\- ¿pd tiene hermanos?-pregunto con ligera sorpresa.  
\- Eso parece-Me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia y dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema, no porque me hiciera sentir incomoda sino que simplemente no me interesaba.  
\- Huh, quien lo diría.- dijo mientras me quitaba la lata y le daba un sorbo.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!- alegue con el ceño fruncido quitándole la bebida alcohólica de las manos.  
\- Como sea.-bufo cediéndome la lata sin rechistar.- las reservaciones son a las 8 pm así que mejor que te des prisa.- despeino mi cabello con su mano y salió de la habitación.  
Mire como se alejaba unos segundos para luego dejar la lata sobre la barra y dirigirme a mi habitación a darme una ducha, no había dormido bien en semanas y una ducha definitivamente me sentaría de maravilla para relajarme; Abrí la regadera dejando el agua correr para que se temperara mientras me despojaba de mi ropa mirando intranquila el espejo adherido a la pared frente al tocador tapada con una manta para evitar reflejarme. Entre a la ducha y deje que las gotas artificiales cayeran sobre mí en forma de lluvia haciendo que mis músculos dejaran de estar tensos.  
Luego de asearme correctamente me dispuse a salir de la ducha y me cubrí con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo; me dirigí a mi habitación y rebusque entre mi ropa algo elegante, era una cena en un restaurant bastante caro y por supuesto que quería verme radiante para la ocasión.  
El vestido era largo que caída en cascada hasta el suelo con un escote en la espalda bastante pronunciado, de un color celeste pálido que combinaba con los zapatos. Me puse unas cuantas pulseras, unos aros de oro con diamantes incrustados y un collar de oro con una perla que me había regalado mi hermano hace unas semanas en forma de reconciliación, el collar era muy bello y además imagino que también bastante caro. Por último el toque final, el anillo de zafiro y diamantes que reposaba en el joyero sobre mi tocador, mire el anillo por unos segundos, recuerdo el día que conseguí este anillo…  
*Flashback*  
Era una fría noche de octubre y no se encontraba ningún alma deambulando por las calles de mill valley, los chicos y yo nos habíamos instalado en un hotel en el pueblo hace unos días atrás para pasar las vacaciones de invierno; era tarde, cerca de las 5:20 AM y dante y yo regresábamos a casa después de una fiesta.   
-Estoy muerta.- Dije con tono somnoliento recargando mi mejilla en la ventana.  
-¡Venga!, ¡no seas vaga!- rio mirándome de reojo mientras conducía.  
\- Bueno, pero no estaría así si no hubieras insistido en quedarte un rato más así que ahora tendrás que soportarme. Murmuro algo que no alcance a escuchar y siguió concentrado en el camino, Lo mire dudosa unos segundos pero le reste importancia seguro no había dicho nada serio, nunca lo hace de todas formas. Cerré los ojos y no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que me percate que en algún momento el auto se había detenido, abrí los ojos lentamente y me incorpore en el asiento, el olor a nicotina me inundo al instante y mira hacia mi lado donde se encontraba el chico de chaqueta roja fumándose un cigarrillo mientras miraba distraído hacia afuera, estoy segura que no había notado el hecho de que yo me había despertado, se veía ido, perdido. Mire hacia al frente y me encontré con un hermoso paisaje. Estábamos en el mirador, desde este punto se podía observar el pueblo en su máximo esplendor.  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Lo mire interrogante, era demasiado tarde para estar aquí y moría de ganas por ir a dormir.  
-¿Sabes?, he estado pensando…- se acomodó en el asiento mirándome sin responder a mi pregunta.- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.  
-Sí, lo se… -lo mire extrañada, ¿a qué viene esta conversación?  
-Y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos-hiso una pausa para darle una calada al cigarrillo.- momentos buenos y malos, bueno… más malos que buenos-ese comentario me hiso reír un poco, era cierto, siempre nos metíamos en un montón de líos.- pero siempre has estado conmigo, apoyándome siempre y sé que…. Sé que no he sido el mejor novio del mundo pero…-apago el cigarrillo y lo tiro por la ventana para tomarme las manos.- pero quiero que todo lo que he hecho o hare lo hago por ti Heather… porque te amo y porque eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida.- me sonrió a lo que yo le devolví el gesto.  
-Ya deja eso, harás que me sonroje.- dije bajando la mirada avergonzada.- ¿A qué viene esto?  
-Había una vez…-comenzó a decir volviendo a ignorar lo que decía.- Un ángel…  
-¡Por favor amor!, ¿Por qué hablamos de ellos?, sabes que los odio…  
-Bueno, eso es cierto-rio.- pero ese no es el punto cariño… el punto es que él era un arcángel ejemplar, era muy respetado en el cielo. Hasta que un día se encontró con una bella muchacha y cayo irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Pero como sabrás las relaciones de humanos y ángeles están estrictamente prohibidas.  
\- Y de demonios y humanos.-interrumpí recordándole ese punto.- ¡y ni hablar de ángeles y demonios!- gesticule agitando mis brazos.- ¿Te puedes creer que mi padre haya estado con una ángel?  
-¡Eh! ¡Mi padre también lo estuvo! ¿De dónde crees que salió esta preciosura?-sonrió altanero.  
-Pff- rodé los ojos negando con la cabeza ligeramente.- mira dante, tu ego es tan grande que creo que se cayó.  
-¡No seas pesada y déjame contar la historia!-alego riendo.- pese a ello, los amantes decidieron seguir juntos a escondidas, pero un día el arcángel miguel se enteró de lo que estuvieron haciendo y se enfureció por lo que mando a asesinar a la muchacha…  
-Esto me suena a típica historia de amor cliché.-chasquee la lengua con fastidio.  
-¿Me vas a dejar terminar o no?  
-Uy, pero que mal humor.- reí.- prosigue.  
-El punto es que al asesinar a la muchacha el ángel fue despojado de sus alas y arrojado al mundo humano obligado a cargar con el unas pesadas cadenas que representaban sus culpas y los pecados que cometió aquí en la tierra.- me miro a los ojos- no se sabe cómo murió pero cuentan que lo único que quedo de él fue un anillo, dicen que eran las lágrimas de aquel ángel…  
-¿y por qué me cuentas todo esto?-pregunte extrañada.  
-Porque hace un tiempo he estado pensando que quiero hacer de nuestra relación algo más serio…así que nena, aquí y ahora.-saco una cajita de su bolsillo- quiero pedirte que me concedas el honor de ser tu esposo…-abrió la caja y se encontraba el anillo del que hablaba.  
*Fin del flashback*  
Recuerdo que hace años atrás eso me hiso bastante gracia, al fin y al cabo nunca creí que eso me llegaría a ocurrir a mí, pero todo acabo mal en esta tragicomedia que yo llamo vida, y ahora aquí estoy, sola.


	4. Cap.3: Conviviendo con el enemigo.

Al otro día me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, era temprano en la mañana creo que alrededor de las 8 o 9 AM. Salí de mi cama perezosa y me encamine a la cocina donde me esperaba mi hermano comiendo una manzana.  
-Eh, estas despierta. Que novedad.- Se burló acomodándose el cabello, mire a mi hermano unos segundos. Era la viva imagen de mí, pero con el pelo corto, sin busto y con unos ojos verdes que encantaban a cualquiera, Isaac bien no podía ser exactamente un semental de primera… Pero es un excelente seductor, apuesto que debe tener muchas chicas babeando por él, una pena para ellas que él sea gay.- ¿Qué tanto me miras?  
-Te diría que estaba mirando lo feo que eres… pero eres mi gemelo por lo tanto tengo que compartir mi belleza contigo.- bromee sonriente.  
-Ja Ja, eres tan divertida.- rodo los ojos con fastidio.- tengo hambre, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada o hacer el desayuno de una buena vez?  
-¡Que perezoso eres!  
-Hey, es mi pecado.- Se arremango la manga de la polera dejando ver el tatuaje que recorría desde su codo hasta su hombro.  
Recuerdo la primera vez que oí hablar a alguien sobre el tema. Mi padre me sentó frente a él y me miró fijamente con esa dura mirada que siempre tiene y me dijo “Heather, eres especial.” Y así es como comenzó a contarme la historia del círculo de los 7.  
Lo que he aprendido en mis años de vida es que la mente humana es frágil, se dejan llevar por los deseos y es influenciable dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentre. Algunas personas son más vulnerables a caer en el pecado. El círculo de los 7 está formado por la envidia, la gula, la soberbia, la pereza, la codicia, la ira y la lujuria, también conocido como los 7 pecados capitales. Isaac representa a la pereza y yo a la soberbia.  
-Oh por cierto…- dijo Isaac mientras se llevaba a los labios una taza de café.- invite a comer a los vecinos.  
-¿Qué tu qué?- lo mire incrédula por unos segundos.- ¿Por qué?  
\- Bueno, considerando que pd es la única amiga que tienes aquí…  
-Yo no tengo amigas.- interrumpí con seriedad.  
-Aja, claro.- rodo los ojos.- como iba diciendo. Considero que no sería muy apropiado que te lleves mal con el hermano de tu ami-…perdona, vecina.  
-Tú mismo dijiste que no vinimos a socializar con los vecinos. ¿Por qué no mejor nos centramos en trabajar?  
-Pensé que te gustaba socializar.  
-No lo sé Isaac, ¿No crees que hay algo extraño en los vecinos?  
-¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué?  
-No lo sé, pero no me inspiran confianza. Sobre todo el chico.  
-Heather creo que estas siendo paranoica, Se ven como gente amable.  
-Sí, quizás tengas razón...  
Estaba recostada en el sofá mirando la tv un rato, ¿Es que no hay ninguna cosa interesante en la tv hoy en día?  
-Heather, sal de ahí, Los vecinos ya van a llegar.- dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía los servicios sobre la mesa. Solté un quejido de irritación, no puedo creer que mi propio hermano haya invitado al insoportable muchacho de ayer a almorzar. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada dejando salir el aire de mis pulmones con un suspiro agotado, había estado toda la mañana cocinando y quería descansar.  
-¿Por qué no haces algo productivo y vas a buscarlos?  
-¿Por qué no haces tú algo productivo y cierras la boca Taylor?- alegue molesta a lo que el más alto solo rio, ugh. Juro que a veces me irrita.  
-¡Por lo menos ve a ver si esta lista la cena!  
-¡Ugh! ¡Ya voy!-bufe molesta y me levante perezosamente del sofá para desaparecer de la vista de mi hermano hacia la cocina.  
~ ~ ~  
Esto definitivamente no estaba en mis planes.  
He pasado años de mi vida buscando a mi hermana para que cuando al fin la encuentre llegue una chica engreída y la acapare, ¿Quién se cree que es?, esto era tan estúpido. Ahora mismo podríamos estar en casa y no tendría ningún problema con mis padres pero cuando se enteren de lo que paso de seguro se volverán locos, esto es malo. Muy muy malo.  
-¿Estás listo?- Pregunto la menor mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera sonriendo ampliamente. ¿Cómo es que puede estar contenta de hacerle caso a una desconocida?  
-¿Por qué debo ir yo?- dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta del baño mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla.  
-Porque si, ahora vístete.- Acoto la menor, suspire. No me quedaba de otra más que hacer lo que quería de alguna u otra forma ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y realmente me irritaba.  
-Tsk.- fruncí el ceño levemente mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Camine hacia el que ahora sería mi nuevo cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me puse unos jeans negros ajustados y una camiseta rayada blanco y negro, me acerque al espejo que colgaba en la puerta y me inspeccione rápidamente, me arregle el cabello y me puse mis gafas.  
-¡Listo!- dijo la peli plateada entrando a la habitación haciendo un irritante sonido cuando caminaba con sus tacones y se giró hacia el espejo para arreglarse un mechón de cabello.- algo es algo.  
-Te vez bien.- rodé los ojos molesto.  
-Gracias Dante.- sonrió ampliamente.- llamare a Heathy.  
-¿Heathy?- alce una ceja molesto.- ¿Por qué le dices así? ¿Acaso te gusta?  
-Dante no digas tonterías, no tienes que ponerte celoso. Aun sigues siendo mi favorito.- rio a lo que yo solo bufe. Claro, si yo fuera su favorito se hubiera ido conmigo en vez de quedarse aquí.  
-¿Hola?- La observe en silencio mientras veía que hablaba por teléfono.- Quería decirte que ya vamos, ¿está bien?- comenzó a peinar mi cabello a lo que yo solo me aleje.- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!- escuche decir desde lejos, suspire. Esta va a ser una larga velada.  
-Claro, y espero a que tu hermano le guste el veneno de ratas.- dije como si no hubiera hecho una insinuación de como asesinar a su hermano, aunque bueno. No es que necesite el veneno si es que quisiera matarlo.  
-¡HEATHER!- me reprocho mi hermano.  
-¡ES BROMA IDIOTA!- Rodé los ojos mientras me sentaba en la barra.  
-Tranquila, eso no lo matara.- escuche del otro lado del teléfono seguido de un “¡NO TE ESCONDAS ESO ES INFANTIL!” y luego de eso se cortó la llamada. Espera, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿A qué se refería con que eso no lo mataría?, No le preste atención, seguramente solo lo decía de broma.  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sentí que tocaron el timbre, Salí de la cocina dispuesta a abrir pero al parecer ya lo había hecho Isaac.  
-Bienvenidos.- Su voz sonaba tan suave y acogedora como siempre, ¿Cómo es que puede ser esa persona un demonio salido del noveno infierno? Realmente me desconcertada.  
-¡Hola Isaac!- La voz alegre de la chica se hiso presente en el ambiente.- Ten.- le entrego una botella de vino a mi hermano mientras el otro se hacía a un lado para que entraran los otros 2.  
-Buenas Tardes.- Dijo el más alto.  
-¡Buona Sera pd!- me acerque a abrazarla a lo que ella correspondió de buena gana.  
-¿Cómo estás? Huele delicioso.  
-¿Eso crees? Pues estoy haciendo Estofado de carne con salvia fresca y tallarines.

-¡Delicioso! ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-Está bien.- sonreí ampliamente y fuimos a la cocina.  
-Así que… dante ¿No?- Me senté en el sofá mientras analizaba al muchacho frente a mí, alto. Quizás unos 5 centímetros más que yo, pero no podría decir con exactitud cuándo media.- ¿De dónde vienes?  
-De Alemania, ¿y tú?- respondió secamente, se notaba que mi presencia le hacía sentir incomodo, o quizás no solo mi presencia. Si no que el hecho de estar en esta casa le parecía una pésima idea. Pensé unos segundos que debía responder, aparentemente no le puedes decir a alguien que acabas de conocer que naciste en el inframundo.- Canadá.- Me maldije mentalmente por haber dicho tan semejante estupidez. Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que no soy canadiense. Lo mire a los ojos y pude observar que me veía con una ceja alzada pero a pesar de eso solo asintió y miro hacia otra parte.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dije tratando de cambiar el tema mientras me sentaba en el sofá.  
-Primero pregunta y luego veré si puedo responderla.  
-¿Por qué razón querías llevarte a pd?  
-¿Por qué no lo haría?  
-Me parece lo suficientemente mayor para vivir sola sin que su hermano mayor vaya tras de ella.  
-Porque sí.  
-¿No eres muy sociable, eh?-Apoye mi cara sobre mi brazo, este chico era realmente aburrido.  
-Siéndote sincero deberíamos estar en casa pero bueno, si viviré con mi hermana deberé aceptar estas salidas, supongo.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la conversación mientras se apoyaba en la pared.  
-Bueno, en ese caso… bienvenido al vecindario vecino.- extendí mi mano a forma de saludo.  
-Eh...-observo mi mano dudoso unos segundos pero luego la tomo con una leve sonrisa en su cara.- Gracias, Isaac ¿No?-  
-Así es.- Cuando dije eso aparecieron mi hermana y su nueva amiga con la comida en las manos.  
-¡Alright!, Vengan a comer chicos.- dijo la pelinegra alegre, al parecer no se la estaba pasando tan mal.  
-Y bueno, ¿En qué parte de Alemania viven chicos?- dijo mi hermano gemelo tratando de sacar tema de conversación.  
-En las afueras de Berlín, es bastante lindo. Aun que ya no lo recuerdo mucho.- La peli plateada se veía extraña, parecía estar incomoda de hablar de su hogar al frente de nosotros. Aun que quien no con la escenita que se pegó su hermano ayer en la noche.  
-¿Vivian cerca de Berlín?, Ciertamente es un lugar bello. Aun que prefiero Madrid.  
-En esta época en Madrid hace demasiado frio.  
-No es relevante el frio para mi.- aclare, he vivido en un palacio helado toda mi vida. Un poco de frio no me hace ni gracia.  
-Prefiero lo cálido.  
-Nosotros No.- Pude darme cuenta que Isaac al igual que yo, observábamos a dante con una mirada distante y dura.  
-Eh… Es cosa de gustos.- Se aclaró la garganta la chica sentada frente a mí, al parecer lo que hicimos la incomodo o seguramente la aterro un poco.  
-Sí, eso creo.- Comí un pedazo de carne mientras miraba en silencio hacia mi plato, pasamos unos minutos en un incómodo silencio que fue roto por un comentario que sin duda me quito el apetito.  
-¿Por qué no hay espejos?- Soltó de golpe el mayor.  
-Dis…-tocio mi hermano atorándose con lo que estaba comiendo por lo que tuvo que tomar un poco de jugo para aclararse la garganta.- ¿Disculpa…?  
-No hay espejos, ¿Por qué?  
-No van con la decoración, pero te aseguro que hay espejos en otras partes de la casa.- mentí, ¿A qué se ha debido esa pregunta? Ese chico no me daba buena espina y definitivamente lo quería fuera de mi casa.  
-De acuerdo.- dijo dócil, aunque por su tono de voz no sonaba muy convencido al respecto.  
Después de eso la cena se tornó algo incomoda por lo que comimos en silencio la mayoría del tiempo a pesar de que Isaac y pd trataban de aligerar un poco el ambiente. Al terminar la cena la peli plateado me ayudo a lavar los trastos y luego se despidieron cordialmente de nosotros.  
-¿Y?- Me miro mi hermano cuando cerró la puerta una vez que se fueron.- ¿Qué te pareció?  
-Isaac, no me convence ese sujeto.  
-Heather…  
-Hablo enserio Isaac, estoy segura de que algo esconden esos 2, y ten seguro que sea lo que sea pienso averiguarlo.


	5. Cap.4: Una cara peculiar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voy a comenzar a subir todos los capítulos juntos hasta que llegue al capitulo que estoy escribiendo ahora, porque posiblemente después no escriba nada más.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al restaurant, Isaac se veía muy guapo hoy con un esmoquin negro y una corbata que combinaba con mi vestido, baje del auto y tome a mi hermano del brazo entrando al lujoso lugar. Al entrar sentí como el ambiente cálido me envolvía y la música penetraba mis oídos suave y agradablemente, una sensación de paz me inundo por un momento, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en un lugar tan iluminado, tan cálido, me hacía sentir tan viva.  
-Buenas Noches, ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?- pregunto un hombre vestido elegantemente que se veía de unos 50 años o quizás un poco más acercándose a nosotros.  
-Muy buenas, tenemos reservación para esta noche.- respondió mi hermano a lo que yo solo me limite a sonreír.  
-¿Apellido?-pregunto ojeando una lista que tenía en sus manos.  
-Taylor.- dijimos al unísono con una sonrisa algo escalofriante en la cara.  
-Taylor…-busco en la lista unos segundos.- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta!, síganme por favor.- el hombre se giró y camino hasta una mesa algo apartada al lado de la ventana y sobre la mesa dejo la carta.- volveré cuando hayan elegido que pedir…- y con eso se retiró.  
-Y bueno Isaac…-dije mientras tomaba asiento.- ¿A qué se debe tu repentina invitación?  
-¿Qué no puedo invitar a mi querida hermana a comer?-dijo en un tono burlón a lo que yo bufe.  
-Venga, tu y yo sabemos que no es eso.- le dedique una sonrisa divertida para volver la mirada a la carta.  
-Bueno, como sabrás no nos enviaron a la tierra solo para socializar con los vecinos.- podría jurar que me miro desaprobatoriamente un momento.  
-Te recuerdo que no soy la única que sociabiliza con ellos.  
-Lo sé, tampoco te he dicho que no lo hagas.  
-Pero lo pensaste.- se quedó en silencio por un momento, sabía que tenía razón y no iba a discutirlo.- continua.  
-Como te iba diciendo…-tocio aclarándose la garganta.- He conseguido información de las chicas.  
-¿Enserio?-pregunte sorprendida.  
-Así es, As-…- fue interrumpido por la llegada del hombre que nos había guiado a la mesa.- ¿Habéis elegido ya?  
-Sí, yo quiero arroz verde con gambas.-dijo el pelinegro mirando al caballero.- ¿Qué quieres tu Heather?  
-Ems…-mire el menú una vez más.- chuletas de cordero en salsa de azafrán y anacardos.- leí un nombre al azar sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que me iba a echar a la boca, pero creo que no importaba mucho a estas alturas de mi vida, además estaba más concentrada en lo que me decía mi hermano menor y quería que aquel hombre se fuera rápido para seguir la conversación.  
-¿y para beber?- dijo mientras anotaba la orden.  
-Quiero una copa de champán.  
-Y yo una copa de vino Chadwick, por favor.- ah el vino, dulce manjar de los dioses que no he tenido el placer de degustar durante mucho tiempo.  
-Entendido, estará listo en un momento.  
-Gracias.-dijimos al unísono por segunda vez en la noche sin prestarle demasiada intención al señor hasta que se retiró de nuestra mesa.  
-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tienes?- el chico sentado frente a mi me entrego un sobre amarillo.  
-Creo que aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber.- Abrí la carpeta y dentro de ella se encontraban algunas imágenes.  
-¿Están viviendo juntas?-pregunte curiosa sin mirar a mi hermano, estaba demasiado ocupada observando las imágenes que tenía en mis manos.  
-Ellas sí, pero según lo que tengo entendido Dante se fue después de lo que paso con…-hiso una pausa.- bueno, tu sabes.  
-¿Enserio?- lo mire sorprendida, no podía imaginarme a dante separado de la pelirroja. Eran como hermanos.- ¿Y qué paso con él? ¿Dónde está?  
-Su ubicación es desconocida para mí.  
-¿No sabes nada de el?  
-No dije eso, dije que no se su paradero. No lo que ha estado haciendo.  
-Te escucho.-Lo mire atentamente.  
-Al parecer nuestro querido dante no ha dejado sus antiguas andanzas.  
-¿Sigue cazando ángeles?  
-Así es, pero lamentablemente ya no solo eso…  
-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Se le conoce como “Daemonium”, al parecer se ha convertido en un famoso caza recompensas.  
-Cuéntame de las víctimas.  
-De todo. Ángeles, vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas, hadas, ninfas…-hiso una pausa.- Hasta demonios.-dijo en un tono suave esperando mi reacción. La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. ¿Era cierto? ¿Dante se había vuelto en contra de su propia raza?, no podía creérmelo o quizás no quería creerlo, todo me daba vueltas y me entraron unas grandes ganas de vomitar.  
-¿D. demonios?- Titubee atontada, me sentía enferma y mi cabeza se volvió un mar de dudas. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él se había convertido en un cazador de demonios solo por dinero? ¿Por qué Dante haría una cosa así?, no tiene sentido, lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que él no caería tan bajo, después de todo…él no es como yo. Sentí una mano rozar mi brazo izquierdo y acariciarlo suavemente.  
-Escucha… sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo porque sé que lo querías mucho…  
-¿Quererlo?- lo mire con incredulidad.- ¡Yo no lo “quería”!-enfatice él quería con mis dedos.- ¡Él era mi vida Isaac!-mire hacia abajo dolida.- mi vida.- dije en un susurro apenas audible para mis propios oídos. Quedamos un rato en un silencio incomodo hasta que el mesero llego con nuestras órdenes.  
-¿Se les ofrece algo más?-pregunto Cortez.  
-No, gracias.-respondí tajante, solo quería que se fuera.  
-Está bien.- y con eso se retiró de la mesa dejándonos hundidos en el silencio una vez más mientras se escuchaban los cuchicheos de la gente y la banda de jazz creando una agradable atmosfera.  
-Gracias.-Dije bajito, al segundo de escupir esa palabra me dieron ganas de morderme la lengua.  
-¿Por qué?-me miro confundido, ya no podía hacer nada más que hablar así que tome una buena bocanada de aire y me dispuse a hablar.  
-Ya sabes… por apoyarme después del…incidente.-Ladee mi cabeza hacia un lado centrando mi atención en otro punto de la habitación, podía sentir su mirada penetrante sobre mí y ciertamente me incomodaba.  
-Hey, Para eso están los hermanos.- lo mire expectante y observe su amplia sonrisa, sonreí de vuelta. Al final no es tan malo como lo recordaba, ese chico poco a poco se va ganando mi confianza, quizás no sea mala idea darle una segunda oportunidad.  
El resto de la velada fue bien, hablamos sobre trivialidades mientras comíamos y bebíamos una buena botella de vino.  
-Va siendo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos.- acoto el menor.  
-¿Tan temprano?-alegue mientras el ojiazul hacia una seña al mozo para que se acercara.  
-¿temprano? ¡Son las 3 AM!- dijo agitando los brazos exageradamente lo que provocó la risa de ambos.  
-¡es temprano!-reí con más fuerza mientras el mesero se acercaba con la cuenta en las manos.  
Isaac pago la cuenta y nos retiramos del lugar, después de todo no había sido una velada del todo amarga. Llegamos a casa y el me ayudo a bajar del auto, caminamos un par de pasos hacia la puerta cuando un fuerte ruido sordo hiso que me sobresaltara ¿Qué había sido eso? Mire de reojo a mi hermano y el imito mi acto, se escuchaba como alguien discutía acaloradamente en la casa de al lado.  
-¿Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo?- pregunto sereno Isaac con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando la casa de la vecina con curiosidad.  
-Creo que no hace falta.- Dije al ver salir de la casa a un muchacho alto y bronceado, pelo blanco, llevaba puesta una campera gris y unos vaqueros ajustados. Detrás de él venía PD siendo arrastrada de la muñeca y soltando improperios.  
-Oh oh, problemas…-dijo sereno mi hermano.- ¿Te parece intervenir?  
-Seh, podría ser divertido.-Camine con paso arrogante y firme a donde estaban los otros 2 seguida por Isaac.- ¡Eh!- intervine tomando al chico del brazo a lo que él me miro con expresión interrogante y PD simplemente quedo en silencio petrificada al verme.- ¿Te parece la forma adecuada de tratar a una dama?- Pregunte alzando una ceja.  
-¿Y a ti te parece prudente interrumpir una conversación ajena?, no te entrometas en lo que no te importa.  
-Bueno, me importa porque esa chica-apunte con el dedo a PD.- Es mi amiga y no me gusta como las estas tratando amigo.  
-Pues resulta que esa chica es MI hermana y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con ella.-Espera… ¿Qué? Paren al mundo. ¿EL es el hermano de PD?, me quede helada mirándolo con asombro, no era posible, aunque si los miro bien tienen cierto parecido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el aquí?, mire al chico notoriamente desconcertada a lo que él me miro con una sonrisa ladeada ¿se estaba burlando de mí?  
-¿A qué has venido?- pregunte desafiante.  
-No es de tu incumbencia, pero no te preocupes ya me voy, y mi hermana viene conmigo.  
-PD no se ira a ninguna parte.- toma a la chica del brazo opuesto del que la tomaba el otro chico y la atraje con fuerza hacia mi haciendo que el mayor la soltara.  
-¿Qué autoridad crees que tienes para decidir eso? ¡Soy su hermano mayor y por lo tanto ira conmigo!  
-Creo que PD está lo suficientemente grande para decidir por ella misma que quiere hacer.  
-¿y bien?-miro a la peli plateado con el ceño fruncido.- ¿te quedas o te vas?  
-¡Ya te dije que no me iré a ninguna parte dante!- dijo exasperada la muchacha, ¿Dante? ¿Su nombre era Dante? ¿Es posible ser tan desafortunada de que se llamara igual?, ¡Y para colmo tienen el mismo color de cabello!  
-¡Bien! ¡No te vayas!, si no te vas tú me quedo yo.- dijo decidido el chico.  
-¿¡Qué!?- Coreamos al mismo tiempo la peli plateado y yo, no. De ninguna forma el podría quedarse.  
-¿Por qué? ¡No puedes!- Alego PD.  
-No es una opción.- dijo tajante y PD solo suspiro resignada.- Mejor entremos, Es tarde.- Me miro con indiferencia.- Y espero que no vuelvas a causarme problemas.  
-Claro, en cuanto no te metas conmigo.- Sonreí, había ganado la batalla. El chico se dio la vuelta con dirección a la casa seguido por PD que no se fue sin antes abrazarme y susurrarme un “Gracias.”  
Me quede parada ahí mirándolos hasta que entraran a la casa en silencio.  
-Tsk, que sujeto más molesto.  
-Vaya, no sabía que te importara la vecina.  
\- ¿Quién dijo que me importa?- Lo mire con una ceja alzada.  
-Heather te conozco…-me puso una mano en el hombro.- Si no te importara no la hubieses ayudado.- Me sonrió de una manera extraña.- además, es la primera vez que te escucho llamarle a alguien “amiga.”- Se alejó de mí y comenzó a caminar hasta nuestra casa. ¿Quizás tenía razón? Nah, eso no era posible, negué con mi cabeza y me reí por el simple hecho de haberlo considerado. Mire una vez más la casa de la vecina y me percaté de que ella miraba por la ventana y al ver que me había percatado de su presencia saludo alegremente con su mano a lo que yo cabecee perezosa y seguí mi camino hacia mi hogar.

Pero lo que Heather no sabía era que esas personas se convertirían en personas demasiado importantes en su vida.


	6. Cap.5: Bienvenida a la residencia Rozen.

Corre. Solo corre. Ese era mi único pensamiento en estos instantes. Me encontraba corriendo, huyendo, de aquellas bestias sedientas de sangre que me perseguían de hace ya rato. Doble en un esquina y- ¡DEMONIOS! un callejón sin salida, me di la vuelta rápidamente tratando de ver si podía escapar pero ya era tarde, en la entrada al callejón se encontraban, grandes, musculosos, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la boca llena de espuma, fabuloso, ¡solo a mí me podían perseguir tres enormes perros de caza y guardia cuando voy a dar un simple paseo a buscar comida! Por distraerme el primer perro ataco, lo trate de bloquear con mi brazo y al segundo siguiente sentí como los enormes caninos se hundían en la blanda carne, perforándola y haciendo que la sangre corra. Al instante el otro perro salto y me mordió la pierna izquierda casi arrancándomela, esto pintaba bastante mal..... El ultimo perro salto y con el perro de mi brazo lo golpee aturdiéndolo, tiempo en el que me tome para aplastar al perro de mi brazo contra la pared quebrándole el cráneo por la brutalidad con la que me dirigí a la pared y la adrenalina. Jadeando, me gire al perro que aturdí con el de la pierna aun sacudiéndose y tratando de herirme lo más que pueda. Tanteé con cuidado su cuello, no quería tener que hacer esto pero la situación me obligaba... tanteé hasta que lo encontré, lo presione con todas mis fuerzas hasta escuchar el crack, al perro se le pusieron los ojos blancos y dejo de moverse, le abrí las fauces con facilidad y el peso muerto cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Me dirigí medio cojeando hasta el perro aturdido, que comenzaba a despabilarse y con un pedazo de fierro -vamos, era un callejón, se encuentran esas cosas- le perfore los pulmones matándolo en el acto. Una vez completada la matanza me escabullí de allí silenciosamente y con la ropa y extremidades sangrantes. Debía de curarme rápido... aunque mi prioridad ahora era buscar comida, ya pensaría después en las heridas. Como una sombra me encamine hasta una zona bastante alejada de todo lo mayormente transitado y que quedaba cerca de un bosque, quizás aquí encontraría algo, mi estómago gruño alegando por comida. Ugh... ojala fuera rápido. Examine todas las casas que había hasta que llegue a las dos más alejadas, iba a acercarme a la primera pero, algo me lo impidió. No sabría decir con exactitud que fue pero algo en mi interior me dijo "no te acerques a ese lugar..." extrañamente sonaba como un gato, que cosa más rara, pero aun así le hice caso y me fui a la segunda. Me acerque por la parte de atrás y vi que había una ventana abierta que daba directamente a la cocina, donde en medio de una mesa estaba un plato de galletas recién horneadas, que delicia. No tomo ni tres segundos cuando ya estaba dentro, devorando esas delicias azucaradas, si mi hermano me viera me reprocharía; mi hermano...hace tiempo que no le veo. A él ni a nadie la verdad. Tan concentrada estaba que no me percaté de que alguien entro a la cocina sino hasta que sentí el filo de un arma justo encima de mi yugular dispuesta a córtala en menos de un movimiento. Me di vuelta lentamente, clavando mis ojos de un negro caos en los de plata contrarios, curioso color…  
-¿Quién eres y a que has venido?-. Me respondió la chica con voz suave pero firme, quizás fue parte de la milicia, voces así se reconocen. Tenía varias opciones, pero opte por la más común que haría cualquiera: asustarse y fingir temor.   
-Y. Yo s. Solo vine por las galletas...- Dije con voz temblorosa, Había sido un punto a mi favor el hecho de que supiera fingir tan bien. La chica peli plateada me miro con suspicacia hasta que noto mis heridas.  
-¡¡Por deuz estas herida!!-. Oh no me digas, es solo jugo de granada, pensé para mis adentros con ironía.  
-Ven, te ayudare a curarte- Con suavidad me tomo del brazo no lastimado y me condujo por su casa que era bastante grande, yo solo me deje hacer, tenía curiosidad. Me llevo hasta lo que parecía una enfermería o hospital ya que era enorme, lo que me hizo pensar, ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría esto en su hogar? Me sentó en una de las camillas para luego sacar gazas, alcohol, hilo y aguja. Después saco una jeringa con un extraño líquido dentro. Me quede mirando la punta con aprensión.  
-Ahora necesito que te saques la camisa, si fueras tan amable...- ¿Sacarme la camisa? O no, tendrá que obligarme.   
-Solo hazlo encima.  
-Si tú lo dices…-suspiro.- pero si luego se infecta no será mi problema.- Alzo la aguja y yo instintivamente me eche para atrás, ella al ver mi reacción sonrió en comprensión.  
-¿Sabes? A mí tampoco me gustan las agujas... Pero a veces hay que aprender a soportarlas.- Pareciera que lo decía con un gran esfuerzo.- Así que si quieres puedes contar hasta diez para que aplique el vene- ¡Digo! La anestesia-¿Cree que soy estúpida? Escuche claramente que iba a decir veneno, aunque realmente no importaba. El veneno no puede hacerme daño.  
Cerré los ojos y comencé a contar “1...2...3...4...” Sentí el tan conocido pinchazo en el brazo y solo atine a apretar los dientes fuertemente “...5...6...7...8...” Sentí el otro en la pierna, ya casi “...9...10...” Cuando termine de contar solté el aire de golpe y trate de serenarme, a pesar de ya haber sentido varias inyecciones aun me ponía ansiosa con ellas.   
-¡Listo!, ¿Vez que no fue tan malo? -Dijo guardando la jeringa y sonriendo, la mire con mi rostro inexpresivo, según mi hermano suelo intimidar a la gente cuando la miro así, pero sin embargo no pareció afectarle a esta chica, o simplemente no le prestó atención.  
Al cabo de dos segundo ya no sentía ni mi brazo ni mi pierna, estaba perpleja, por lo general la anestesia no actúa conmigo, o no actúa correctamente.   
-vaya que rápido...-Susurre aunque creo que no lo suficientemente bajo.  
-Sí, es un nuevo tipo de anestesia, solo actúa en segundos y es muy eficaz.- Acto seguido comenzó a saturar mis heridas maestramente, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Al terminar me echo desinfectante y me vendo perfectamente. Casi ni se notaba que unos horrendos perros con rabia casi me habían arrancado el brazo, que guay.  
-y dime...-hizo una pausa mientras se paraba para guardar los utensilios- ¿Que hacías en mi cocina?- Aquí venia, la tan temida interrogación, hora de actuar.   
-Y. Ya le dije... solo tenía hambre...-Agache la cabeza como si estuviera apenada de lo que hubiera hecho, claro que no estaba arrepentida. Esas galletas lo valieron absolutamente. Me miro por un rato en silencio como si estuviera asimilando la situación.   
-¿y tu casa? ¿Padres?, ¿familia?, ¿amigos? -Me sentía como si estuviera en un interrogatorio por haber matado a alguien... Cosa que hice, pero ¡eh! Que esos perros empezaron.   
-Muy lejos, todo. Y yo también estoy muy lejos de ellos...- Esto último lo susurre también, pero otra vez, no tan bajo al parecer.   
-Oh ya veo, mmm…- Se puso a pensar sujetándose el mentón, yo solo balanceaba los pies, a pesar de la edad que tengo sigo siendo pequeña, y lo adoro. Nótese el sarcasmo.-y si.... ¿te quedas a vivir con nosotros? Esta casa es grande y solo vivimos mi hermano y yo, además tu no parecer tener nada y pues, estoy dispuesta a acogerte aquí.-Esta chica, ¿Acaba de curar a una joven, que estaba con heridas que deberían ser tratadas en un hospital de urgencia, que se coló a su casa, robo galletas, amenazo con una katana y más encima desconocida? Bueno, situaciones así no pasan todos los días.   
-¿S. Segura? ¿No seré una molestia? -Otra vez fingiendo, me estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo, pero debo aprovechar ahora que mi hermano no está aquí para hacerlo.  
-¡Que va!, ¡estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí!-  
-En ese caso... está bien, acepto.- Sonreí, no suelo sonreír a menudo por lo que se sintió extraño. Mientras pensaba en eso caí en la cuenta de algo, me abofetee mentalmente por esto, aunque quizás un poco literal pero no tenía ganas de pensar en eso ahora, no le había preguntado su nombre, además... esta chica, su olor y su presencia era diferentes, mejor tenerla cerca para investigar.   
-Em..... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Vi como torcía leve la boca, quizás no le agradase mucho su nombre o le traía malos recuerdos, ah, tantas cosas en común.   
-Puedes decirme Psycho Doll o PD simplemente-. ¿Psycho Doll? Que nombre más raro. -¿y el tuyo? Disculpa por no preguntártelo antes, mi error. Sonreí.  
-Llámame CH-.   
-¿CH? ¿Qué significa?- Amplié mi sonrisa.  
\- Coleccionista Hannibal.- Dije a la vez que mi mirada se perdía en algún punto de la habitación recordando el por qué ese seudónimo.   
-Está bien, CH. ¡Bienvenida a la familia Rozen!-. Dijo mientras sonreía y me extendía la mano. Sonreí, una sonrisa de lado pero sincera, a la vez que estrechaba su mano amigablemente. Quizás aquí por fin consiga hacer amigos y vivir una vida en paz y tranquila, sin nada extraño.   
No sabía cuánto me había equivocado desde que entre a esa casa.


	7. Cap.6: ¿Novios?

Llevamos seis meses viviendo en este lugar. Por desgracia no hemos avanzado con nuestra investigación, cada vez que tratamos de encontrarlas, ellas se escapan sin dejar rastro alguno. Es tan frustrante, estar tan cerca de lograrlo pero a la vez tan lejos…  
Los horrores nocturnos no me han abandonado, es más, se han acrecentado. Todas las noches sueño con ella con sus cuencas vacías y su sonrisa torcida penetrantes en mí. Hablándome, susurrando cosas horribles y tortuosas que me hacían querer llorar, siento que cada minuto que pasa mi cordura se desvanece dejando espacio a una agónica locura. Debía encontrarlas, pronto. Muy pronto. O cosas malas comenzarían a ocurrirme, no solamente a mí, Isaac se notaba más pálido que de costumbre, aunque por una razón el parecía más sereno, algo lo estaba distrayendo. Pero no sé con seguridad que cosa.  
Aunque claro, soñar no dolía tanto como recordar...  
Me tomo un largo tiempo hacerlo, los recuerdos venían a mi como pequeños fragmentos que corrompían mi mente, pero poco a poco la historia comenzó a hacerme sentido y pronto me di cuenta de lo que mi mente trataba de esconder, mi pasado.   
No sé cuánto tiempo exacto me llevo saber lo que escondía mi perturbada mente, solo podría decir con seguridad que todo volvió a mi cuando mi padre me dio la orden, la maldita orden que ahora estaba condenada a cumplir. Asesinarlas, no debía dejar ningún rastro de su existencia, debía borrarlas del mapa para siempre, no podía dar marcha atrás. No ahora.   
Recordar dolía tanto, los recuerdos de la gente que ame y los amigos que me importaron de verdad alguna vez, toda esa gente que me hizo sonreír, reír, sentir el calor de las personas, aquellas personas que me enseñaron el verdadero significado de la unión, la esperanza, el amor, el afecto. Quemaba en el fondo de mi alma dejar de lado los principios que me enseñaron, el significado de la libertad, la hermandad.  
Tengo miedo, miedo de lo que vaya a pasar de aquí en adelante. No dejo de pensar en lo que va a suceder cuando las encuentre, cuando las vea cara a cara, estoy asustada de lo que vayan a pensar de mi cuando me vean otra vez ¿Estarán decepcionadas? ¿Todavía tendrán rencor hacia mí?, no lo sabía, aunque más me asustaba pensar en lo que ocurrirá cuando las encuentre y tenga que llevar mi labor a cabo ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?  
Esas dudas invadían mi mente día y noche y amenazaban con no abandonarme.  
Lo otro que me incomodaba era la reciente amistad que parecían tener Isaac y el hermano de PD, Dante. Era muy extraño, no habían pasado ni dos días desde su llegada y ya entablaba migas con mi hermano, y para rematar –porque sí, me di cuenta- Isaac le enviaba miradas coquetas que Dante le respondía. Así que me decidí a hablar con él.  
-Eh, idiota.- Isaac, que estaba viendo un partido sin mucho entusiasmo me miro perezoso.  
\- Quiero preguntarte algo.  
-Oh, ¿algo referente al vecino quizás?- dijo mientras me sonreía divertido y alzaba las cejas. Le mire molesta.  
-¿Cómo lo…?- Le interrogue, pero él me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera.  
-¿Que como lo sé? Soy tu gemelo Heather, no olvides nunca eso- dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor y esperaba a que yo me sentase para interrogarle. Me senté rápido y comencé.  
-¿Qué planeas?  
\- Deberás ser más específica Heather, planeo muchas cosas…-me sonrió ladino, parecía divertirle la situación.  
-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, al hermano de PD, ¿qué pretendes con él?- le interrogue mientras estudiaba su expresión en busca de algo.   
-Vamos, ¿tú puedes hacerte amiga de la vecina pero yo no puedo simplemente coquetearle a alguien que me parece atractivo?  
-En primera, ella no es mi amiga y en segundo no, no puedes. Él es un humano y tú eres un guardián del noveno infierno, alguien de tu calibre no debe estar con alguien como él, además, ¡tú eres así! ¿Desde cuándo te dio por andar actuando como la puta del vecino?-escupí con odio en cada una de mis palabras.  
-¿Y por qué tu puedes hacer lo que se te de la puta gana y yo no?- dijo poniendo mala cara.  
-¿Me puedes decir desde cuando hago lo que se me dé la gana? ¡Porque me encantaría saberlo! ¡Desde que llegue aquí no hago más que partirme el lomo buscando a las chicas, cosa que tú no haces!- decía aquello pero en el fondo era porque no me agradaba el peli plata.  
-Suenas como la típica hermana celosa- dijo mientras sonreía de lado con burla.  
-Ya quisieras Taylor- viendo que no me diría nada más, me levante.   
-Oh si, se me olvidaba, le invite a salir el viernes-me detuve abruptamente.  
-¿Qué hiciste que?- lo mire sin creérmelo.  
-Lo que oíste hermanita, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie mi opinión, ahora ¿podrías ir a traerme un refresco?- gruñí pero aun así le hice caso resignada y se lo fui a buscar.  
Bueno, como sea, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Decidí hacerle una visita a pd, ya habían pasado más de 3 semanas, en las cuales no sabía nada sobre ella y ciertamente me inquietaba, aunque no era porque yo no quería, sino porque había mencionado algo al respecto sobre estar ocupada con un asunto imprevisto, tenía curiosidad no lo niego, pero bueno, no era que me importara demasiado.   
Fui hacia mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, necesitaba cambiarme de ropa puesto que aún seguía en pijama, algo intolerable porque eran las 3 de la tarde, pero en mi defensa era domingo y los domingos no trabajo.  
Me puse algo sencillo, una polera de pabilo blanca con un estampado negro, unos jeans ajustados al cuerpo, unas sandalias negras y un pequeño sombrero que combinará con este. Me maquille un poco antes de salir y me tome el pelo en una coleta alta. Cuando Salí de la habitación me vi interrumpida por unos ojos verdes observando atentos cada movimiento que yo hacía.   
-¿A dónde vas?- dijo interrogante Isaac, siguiéndome por el pasillo.  
-A ver a los Rozen.- dije cortante, no tenía ganas de hablarle a mi hermano realmente, menos de este tema.  
-¡Te acompaño!- dijo en un tono cantarín y muy alegre.  
-No, tu no iras a ninguna parte.  
-No fue una pregunta.- Suspire resignada, sabía que no había nada que yo dijera para que el cambiara de opinión así que solo apure el paso con pesadez mientras salía de la casa seguida del pelinegro.  
-Que sea arréglate el cabello, pareces un vagabundo con esa cara.  
-Estas exagerando mujer, estoy bien así…-se arregló unos mechones de cabello mientras yo tocaba la puerta suavemente. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver al peli plateado causante de mi irritación apoyado en el marco de la puerta con un aire de arrogancia que me hacía querer golpearlo.   
-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren quien anda por aquí… ¡si es la señorita Heather Taylor! ¿Se podría saber a qué se debe vuestra importante visita?-dijo en un tono de burla más bien infantil.  
-¿Esta PD en casa?- alce una ceja mirándolo desafiante.  
-Sí, está en la cocina.- Al ver que no pensaba darme más información me abrí paso entre él y la casa para poder ir a ver a mi amiga mientras él se quedaba charlando con mi hermano. Cuando entre a la cocina me encontré con una escena peculiar.  
PD charlaba animosamente con una chica –o mejor dicho una niña porque se notaba que era notoriamente menor que nosotras- mientras que esta se llenaba la boca con muffins, en seguida note que algo raro estaba pasando cuando vi a la niña. PD no suele acostumbrar a traer amigas a casa, nunca la he visto entrar ni salir con alguien que no sea su hermano así que supuse que no era muy sociable, y ¿hacerse amiga de una niña de 10 años?, no era su estilo.  
-Heh hem.- toci falsamente haciendo que las dos chicas me miraran.- PD, hola. Tanto tiempo sin verte, hubiera venido antes pero como me dijiste que estabas ocupada decidí no molestarte, aunque no sabía que habías abierto el horario de…-mire de arriba abajo a la pequeña.- visitas.- esboce una sonrisa bastante hipócrita, había algo realmente malo con esa chica, no era solo ella. Su aspecto era totalmente sospechoso para una niña tan pequeña.  
-Hola HT.- sonrió como siempre la peli plateada mientras dejaba de cocinar. Mire de reojo a la pequeña niña y vi que ella me miraba de vuelta con un gesto de curiosidad reflejado en su pequeños rasgos faciales.  
-¿Esta bueno?- le pregunto la peli plateada a la niña refiriéndose a el postre que tenía en la mano a lo que la niña asintió feliz.- Me alegro, ¿Quieres uno HT?  
-No gracias.-dije algo tosca.- ¿Quizás vine en un mal momento?  
-Oh, ¡claro que no!-niega con la cabeza y luego nos miró a las dos como queriendo decir algo, mire a la niña con más detención, era realmente rara. Debe haber medido 1.38 mts, Cabello blanco como la nieve que le llegaba hasta la cintura, rasgos faciales aniñados he inocentes, contextura delgada, lo que más me inquietaba de esa niña eran sus ojos, sus flamantes ojos rojos que escondían algo en lo muy profundo de ellos, no me costó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de un detalle de suma importancia que puso todos mis sentidos alerta, la niña no tenía pupilas.  
-Ejem, HT ella es CH, CH ella es HT. Ahora por favor dejen de mirarse así antes de que les tire el pastel en la cara.  
-Un placer… ¿CH?- me pareció extraño que ella también tuviera una abreviación.- ¿Por qué te llaman así?  
-y tu HT, ¿No?  
-De hecho mi nombre es Heather.  
-Bueno, y yo soy coleccionista hannibal, Heather.  
-¿Ese es tu nombre?... Bueno, lo dudo.  
-También podría poner en duda tu nombre.- dijo mientras se sujetaba el mentón.  
-Heather es un nombre muy común, pero por otra parte nunca he escuchado el nombre coleccionista hannibal en toda mi vida.  
-Es porque no es un nombre, es un título. Pero puede usarse como nombre.- hizo una pequeña pausa pensativa.- oh bueno, yo lo uso como nombre.  
-Entonces no es un nombre si no que un seudónimo.  
-Seeh, más o menos.-respondió la menor.- ¿Un cupcake?   
\- Uh...-mire el pequeño pastelito con cierto desprecio, no me gustaban los dulces en lo absoluto.-No gracias, no me gustan los dulces.  
-Lastima.- se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo vulgarmente.  
-Eso creo... -la mire por un segundo sintiendo siento rechazo hacia la criaturita, algo extraño en mi siendo que me gustan bastante los niños. Mi atención recayó en PD.- ¿y tú? ¿Me podrías decir porque tanto misterio que ni a tu casa me dejabas venir?  
-Em bueno, solo unos pequeños problemas y cosas aparte, ya sabes.- me dio una sonrisa muy leve.- además uno que otro problemilla con mi hermano.   
-Te estoy escuchando.- Dijo Dante mientras hacía acto de presencia en la cocina seguido de mi hermano, ¿Acaso se estaban tomando las manos? , mire furiosa a Isaac quien solo se dignó a guiñarme el ojo.  
-Bien por ti.- Dijo indiferente ella.- Oh, por cierto. CH vivirá con nosotros.-Espera…. ¿Qué? desde cuando esa niña se empezó a quedar en esa casa ¿y cómo es que Dante nunca la noto?, mire sorprendida a mi amiga, expectante como todas las personas de esta habitación, todas menos CH y PD. La pequeña CH se acercó tímidamente a dante y lo miro con sus grandes ojos rojos, Dante la miro de arriba abajo pero sonrió dulcemente a la menor.  
-Mucho gusto, ¿Creo que no he hablado contigo no?- pregunto la peli blanco.  
-El gusto es mío, y no. Dante, un placer.  
-CH, el placer es mío.- sonrió como lo haría una niña inocente, aunque para ser sincera dudo que lo fuera.  
-Así que ¿vivirás con nosotros?- se puso de cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos.  
-Eso creo, a no ser que me tengan aquí temporalmente para ser su juguete y luego me dejen en un orfanato o me vendan.- ese último comentario me perturbó, ¿por qué alguien de esa edad diría algo tan perturbarte como aquello? Esa niña estaba realmente mal y necesitaba saber quién rayos era.  
-Tranquila, eso no pasara.- acaricio su cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado algo jodidamente macabro.  
-¿Seguro?- entrecerró los ojos desconfiada la niña.  
-Te doy mi palabra.- sonrió, sonrió de la forma tan molesta que siempre lo hacía y me daban ganas de golpearlo.  
-En ese caso espero que nos llevemos excelente.- le extendió la mano y el mayor la tomo estrechándola amistosamente.  
-Seguro lo haremos.- Isaac, quien había estado en silencio todo este tiempo mirando la escena boquiabierto codeo a Dante y cabeceo hacia mi.- Oh, Sí. Tenemos algo importante que decirles.- Mi cuerpo automáticamente se tensó.  
-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte con un tono de voz demandante.  
-Bueno… estuvimos pensando en decirles esto hace un tiempo pero no estábamos seguros de cómo lo iban a tomar… pero ahora es momento de que lo sepan y… esperamos su apoyo.- soltó mi hermano, no. Ya sabía que rumbo estaba tomando esta conversación y no me gustaba para nada.  
-¿Qué pasa chicos?-dijo sonriente PD pero algo confusa ya que no entendía que pasaba, pobre inocente.  
-Isaac y yo estamos saliendo.  
-¡¿Qué?!-Dijimos PD y yo al unísono.


	8. Cap.7: Confesión sangrienta.

Eran las 1 de la mañana en california, vivíamos en una zona aparta así que no solía haber mucha gente en el pequeño pueblo en las noches, lo prefería así ya que se me hacía más fácil desplazarme por las tranquilas calles, ocultándome en la sombría obscuridad que se hacía presente al caer la noche, era una fría noche en fresno, por lo que esta vez salí del departamento un tanto más abrigada, no sentía frio alguno ya que estas temperaturas no eran nada comparado al constante invierno que se aprecia en el infierno, sin embargo la ropa abrigada hace que la gente pase más desapercibida.  
Mire hacia la luna que brillaba en su máximo esplendor dando un aspecto fúnebre al pequeño pueblito, algunas personas asocian la luna con la belleza y pureza pero yo no lo veo de esa forma, la luna ha sido una de mis más fieles confidentes, cada noche me acompaña en busca de una nueva víctima, por lo tanto la luna no representa pureza si no que, por el contrario, está íntimamente relacionada con la muerte y el derrame de sangre que en su nombre se cometen, si no fuera de ese modo, ¿Por qué los seres como yo prefieren ocultarse bajo su lóbrega y apagada luz?   
Divague un rato por las calles, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas mientras veía con detenimiento a las personas que pasaban cerca mío, saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y observe la hora 1:23 AM, era mejor que comenzara a apresurarme. Entre en la primera casa que vi, sigilosa como un gato, calculando cada uno de mis movimientos meticulosamente, era divertido entrar a la casa de las personas así, se podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mi venas y mi corazón saltando en mi pecho, me dirigí a las habitaciones del piso superior y abrí cada una de las puertas lentamente, recelosa de que nadie estuviera despierto, no habían niños en la casa, una pena por cierto, nada más divertido que romper las mentes inocentes que revelaban la pureza, para hacerme presente llenando sus manipulables mentes de pánico. Luego de haber terminado mí trabajo con las tres personas que vivían en esta casa.-quien en este caso serían un matrimonio y un adolescente.- me retire de la casa con el mismo cuidado que antes y seguí mi camino, tenía una larga noche por delante.  
Ya iban unas 50 casas y todavía eran las 4:00 AM, mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y mis parpados pesaban, decidí tomarme un descanso para luego seguir con el trabajo, me pare en un café de mala muerte que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día, me senté en la barra y pedí un café bien cargado. Mire a mí alrededor en busca de alguien agradable para conversar pero al parecer no corría mucha suerte esta noche. Solo habían cinco personas en el local, tres hombres corpulentos bebiendo y fumando mientras molestaban a las camareras, típicos motociclistas que se creen rudos pero en realidad no son nada más que simple escoria humana, aterrados de lo diferente a ellos y tratando de hacer sentir inferior a los demás. A unos metros se encontraba una chica tapada con una capa verde por lo que solo alcanzaba a ver la silueta de ella conversando con una persona que estaba frente a ella animosamente.  
Al pasar el tiempo comencé a perder el interés por estar en esa cafetería además se hacía tarde por lo que debía terminar lo que me había quedado por hacer, pague mi café y salí del restaurante mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo, me detuve un momento para encenderlo y disfrutar el sabor de la nicotina en mi boca. A los minutos después escuche la campanilla de la puerta sonar una vez más, mire hacia un lado para encontrarme con la chica y su acompañante caminando abrazados, mis ojos de inmediato se posaron en la muchacha ya que su cara se me hacía más que conocida, no era ni más ni menos que PD Rozen, la mire anonadada al verla, se veía tan distinta a como se vería normalmente y de hecho me hacía recordar a cierta persona. Llevaba un corsé negro con bordes morados que dejaba al descubierto el abdomen, una falta negra que llegaba a los tobillos y unos tacones de aguja negros, era un atuendo sencillo pero bastante provocativo tomando en cuenta que es ella quien lo ocupaba, no solía mostrar mucho su cuerpo y menos en lugares así, por lo que me dio a pensar, ¿Quizás ella no es como creía que era? ¿Podría ser que de verdad este escondiendo una doble vida?, lo admito, soy una persona curiosa, extremadamente curiosa. Por lo que me decidí a esconderme detrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de mí y espere a que siguieran su camino para emprender una pequeña excursión por el bosque detrás de ellos silenciosamente como nadie más que un demonio podría hacerlo.

Trate de poner atención a la conversación de los dos pero había cosas que simplemente no me calzaban, el hombre le había preguntado qué tan lejos estaba su casa desde este punto y ella le había respondido que estaba un poco más adentrada en el bosque, las cosas comenzaban a no tener sentido en este punto de la historia y ciertamente me inquietaba la forma en la que actuaba la chica del pelo plateado.  
Llegaron a un punto donde las ramas de los árboles se perdían en el cielo y apenas se podía ver la luz de la luna colarse por entre el follaje, el macabro sonido de los animales nocturnos emitiendo sonidos hacia que el muchacho comenzara a incomodarse mientras que al contrario la sonrisa de PD se hacía cada vez más extensa. La chica se detuvo en medio del recorrido.  
-¿Por qué paraste?, ¿estás bien?- le dijo el chico extrañado.  
-Seh, no podría estar mejor.  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿No iríamos a tu casa?- bacilo confundido a la que la chica solo rió.  
-Darling, tu no iras a ningún lado esta noche.- con ese comentario sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo carmesí, su sonrisa se ensancho dejando ver una hilera de dientes afilados y de su espalda se sintió un crujido el cual no pude distinguir muy bien, se sentía como si hubiera rasgado algo con una fuerza bestial. El pobre hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás enredando su pierna con una raíz sobresaliente de un gran árbol cayendo de espaldas observando a la enfurecida criatura que se posaba frente a él mirándolo con un hambre voraz e insaciable. En este punto mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y mi mandíbula descolocada del asombro, apenas si podía procesar lo que mis ojos se encontraban viendo ahora mismo, ¿PD no es humana? Si lo pienso, es bastante lógico que no lo sea, ya que eso explicaría sus extrañas actitudes. Pero aun así no me explico porque siente tantos deseos de quedarse en el mundo humano, a fin de cuentas, a ningún ser superior le agradan los humanos.  
La peli plateada accedió a que el muchacho se levantarse del suelo y corriera lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran sin inmutarse ni un poco, dejo que se alejara un poco para luego decirse a sí misma la típica frase cliché que aparece en cada película de terror “adoro cuando corren” y tras esas tres palabras la chica dio caza libremente en búsqueda de su nueva víctima, no fue demasiado difícil encontrarlo ya que obviamente ella corrió mucho más rápido que el humano. Lo último que alcance a escuchar fueron las suplicas del hombre, luego un sonido sordo de algo cayendo y lo siguiente, silencio. Me quede a obscuras escuchando el silencio inerte que rondaba en el bosque, es como si todos los animales que estaban en ese lugar hubieran huido dejando espacio a un silencio ensordecedor. Me acerque con cautela, esperando no hacer crujir ninguna rama en el piso que pudiera hacer un sonido que alertara a la chica y camine hasta ella, observe la escena con detenimiento y francamente me pareció grotesca.   
La esbelta figura de la chica se encontraba inclinada sobre un montón de despojos humanos chorreados de sangre que ella desgarraba del cuerpo con su boca para luego masticarlos.  
-Ejem…-hice un pequeño ruido con la garganta a lo que ella respondió arqueando la espalda inmediatamente mirándome con sus ojos inyectados de sangre con un atisbo bestial en ellos, apuesto lo que sea a que si no me hubiera reconocido, en ese mismo instante hubiera arremetido contra mí. Me fije inmediatamente en algo que me inquietaba en su rostro, su boca llena de sangre que dejaba ver sus colmillos sobresalientes y afilados dejando en claro que no eran de una persona normal y esos ojos que segregaban una locura y una ira impresionantes, el iris había cambiado de color a un dorado intenso mientras que la esclerótica estaba completamente roja, me miro de arriba abajo, su expresión facial no lo demostraba, pero yo podía sentir el miedo que se impregnaba en su alma y recorría todo su cuerpo paralizándola, era fácil reconocerlo, su postura, la forma en la que sus manos apretaban las entrañas de su víctima, se le notaba en los ojos que no tenía ninguna intención de que la descubrieran.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- se levantó irguiéndose tratando de dar esa sensación de autoridad que controla a las personas con facilidad, pero eso era un juego de niños para mí.  
-Oh nada, solo venía a dar un paseo por el bosque y por esas casualidades de la vida me encontré contigo almorzándote a un hombre, y en lo que a mí respecta, eso no me parece nada higiénico, sobre todo viniendo de ti querida.- sonreí burlona, me encantaba ver su cara de disgusto al saber que le tomaba el pelo, deje reposar mi espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol y la mire a los ojos con una sonrisa ladeada.  
-Claro, ¿viniste a dar un “paseo” a las 4 AM? ¿Crees que soy estúpida Heather?- se acercó a mi furiosa, cosa que solo me hacía más gracia.- ¿Acaso me seguías?  
-No seas paranoica cariño, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir a una… una… disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿que eres exactamente?   
-No te importa.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.  
-No te hagas la mosquita muerta Rozen, ya no sacas nada con ocultármelo.  
-Podría matarte y se acabó el problema.  
-¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Venga!- tome su muñeca y puse sus garras justo en mi garganta.- ¡Vamos, estoy esperando!- al ver que solo se quedaba petrificada mirándome con disgusto aleje la mano de mi.- ¿Me dirás?  
-Bien…-suspiro pesadamente.- Escucha, no soy la persona que crees que soy…  
-Eso ya lo note.- se formuló un pequeño silencio en el que la muchacha bajo la mirada.- Yo pensaba que nunca comías sin cubiertos.  
-¡Taylor!- Alego.- ¿No puedes ser sería una vez en tu vida?  
-No lo creo querida, ahora ve al grano, ¿Tu eres?  
-Soy una vampira…  
-Bastante obvio, ¡Aburrido!  
-Una reina vampira.- me miro a los ojos.  
-Ah~, eso es mucho más interesante…-sonreí complacida.- Me gustaría saber más de camino a casa, la noche ha sido aburrida y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de seguir trabajando.  
-¿Trabajando?- arqueo una ceja dudosa.  
-Te lo cuento en el camino…-hice una pequeña pausa- ahora vete adelantándote que tengo algo que hacer antes de ir.- La empuje un poquito y ella siguió extrañada, me gira sobre mis talones hacia el cuerpo mutilado del hombre y me puse de cunclillas, toque su frente y procedí a extraer el alma de ese hombre.- Requiescat in pace, amici mei.- Y con eso abandonamos el lugar.  
Luego de ese día PD y yo nos volvimos más cercanas, me contó que ella y Dante habían vivido toda su vida en un castillo muy alejado de las personas normales, donde habían recibido un trato un tanto “especial”, también me entere de cosas como su extraña afición por las muñecas, algo que al parecer teníamos en común, ya que yo guardo en un baúl de cristal mis muñecos de trapo, podría decirse que son muñecos vudú, pero un tanto más especiales; También me hablo sobre sus habilidades en la necromancia, algo que me impresiono ya que no existía mucha gente capaz de dominar ese arte. Cuando le conté todo esto a Isaac fue grande la sorpresa al saber que lo había descubierto primero por otros términos poco…ortodoxos, si saben a lo que me refiero.  
Los días han pasado fugases en las residencias Rozen/Taylor, lo hemos pasado increíble entre tarde y tarde haciendo bromas y hablando sobre cosas sin sentido que a todos nos parecían hacer gracia, las dos familias parecían muy unidas y compartían mucho en esta época del año, a excepción de la pequeña invitada de piel blanca como el papel y ojos rojos como el carmín, ella parecía retraerse y se negaba a hablar con alguien que no fuera PD, y es entonces, solo entonces cuando la menor se permitía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Permiso…-dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.  
-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Isaac extrañado.  
-Al baño, ¿Qué también te tengo que avisar cuando cago?- dije pesadamente, se formó un profundo silencio y subí las escaleras, segundos después escuche la risa de los tres a lo que bufe, camine por el largo pasillo pero me detuve al escuchar ruidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones, era una puerta blanca que estaba entre abierta.  
-Parecen buena familia…-escuche la voz de la niñita hablando débilmente y luego silencio.- ¿Sus padres? No, tú la viste, es obvio que se llevan mal…-otra vez se quedó en silencio, como esperando la respuesta de alguien.- ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo? Mmm…. ¿y qué me dicen de la otra?, HT.- me acerque a fisgonear al escuchar mi nombre.- ¡Una a la vez!-exclamo atropelladamente, mire por la rendija de la puerta y vi que estaba sentada en el piso mirando a la pared mientras se tomaba la cabeza.- ¿¡Cálmense, está bien!?- la vi levantar la cabeza y mirar a un punto fijo.- primero, no. Aun no sé qué sea ella, porque si, sé que no es humana.- silencio otra vez.- que tierno tú, ¿No?- dijo con pesadez en su voz.- Segundo, su hermano.- se escuchó una pequeña risita de su garganta casi apenas audible.- ¿Todos piensan lo mismo, no?  
-¿Con quién hablas?- interrumpí su monologo interno abriendo la puerta de la habitación de par en par entrando sin ninguna autorización, ella se giró a mirarme con esos profundos ojos rojos y con una sonrisita juguetona en los labios.  
-¿Con quién podría estar hablando si esta habitación esta vacía?- ambas nos quedamos en un penetrante silencio, como si esperáramos que una tercera voz fuera a decir algo, cosa que nunca paso.  
-Y…. ¿Qué decías de mi hermano?-tras esa pregunta ella comenzó a reír, una risa inocente que más bien a mí me parecía irritante.  
-No me parece gracioso.- dije con seriedad.  
-Pero.- rió con más ganas aun.- ¡Tiene cara de niña! ¡O al menos rasgos femeninos!- y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó, para que ese enorme momento de tensión se desvaneciera, a pesar de que intente mantener mi seriedad sabía que tenía toda la razón en eso, comenzó a reír muy fuerte, tratando de tomar largas bocanadas de aire y sujetándome el estómago.  
-Ok, ok… Si me hace gracia.  
-¿A qué si?- rió conmigo, me acerque a ella calmando mi respiración y pase mi brazo por sus hombros.- eres divertida niña, ¡pero!- sonreí de lado con cierta malicia en mi mirada.- Creo que sabes cosas que no deberías saber…  
-¿Cómo donde guarda el chocolate PD?-¿Conocen esa típica sonrisa traviesa infantil que tienen todos los niños?, pues es exactamente esa sonrisa me dedico cuando dijo eso.  
-Eso no es un secreto linda, no más.-del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saque un chocolate, era muy fácil la verdad. La escondía en la tercera gaveta en un compartidor secreto; Le di el chocolate a la niña y ella lo tomo gustosa.- A lo que yo me refiero…-reí un poco.- es que sabes que yo no soy humana, y eso, no me gusta.- De apoco la risa alegre de la niña se fue apagando al saber a dónde se estaba desviando la conversación.  
-Seh pero, ¿qué harás? Digo, si no te gusta.- no era ni curiosidad, ni provocación. Solo preguntaba porque se le daba la puta gana hacerlo.  
-Bueno, ya sabes… no soy una humana, de hecho estoy muy por debajo de eso, no soy alguien amable.  
\- Los humanos no necesariamente deben ser humanos para ser personas no amables.- dijo reflejando un extraño sentimiento en los ojos.  
\- Bueno niña, la cosa es que si guardas mi secreto nos podríamos llevar muy bien.- sonreí embustera como siempre.  
-Jumph.- bajo su mirada.- Un buen y perfecto trato es cuando ambas parte obtienen lo del mismo valor.- me miro atentamente.- O al menos eso dice el equilibrio.- Dijo tocándose el mentón con un gesto inocente.- entonces, ¿Qué obtendría yo?  
-Bueno, no creo que a PD le gustaría enterarse de que hablas sola…-Ella entrecerró los ojos recelosa.  
-Mucha gente habla sola…  
-“Me parece una buena familia, ¿Sus padres? No, tú la viste, es obvio que se llevan mal…”-Dije imitando de una forma satírica y chillona su voz. Su mirada su penetrante estaba sobre mí, sentía que sus ojos eran como cuchillas que se clavaban en mi cuerpo, esta niña tenía algo perturbador que me inquietaba, pero aun así yo seguía sonriendo, después de todo tenía el control de la situación.- ah, por cierto... nunca te he preguntado, que eres? Porque con esos ojos y esa piel de muerta, no me vas a venir con el descaro de que eres una humana, PD podrá ser ilusa pero yo no.- sus ojos reflejaban un atisbo cruel acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Y tú me vas a decir que esa cosa que tienes por hermano es hombre?, ¿O si quiera algo que merece respirar?- Ese comentario lejos de ofenderme me hizo gracia.  
-¿Enserio crees que me importa que lo ofendas?-La chica lejos de responderme con algo ofensivo parecía más bien confundida de un momento a otro, parpadeo un par de veces y balbuceo.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo en voz baja.  
-Ya me escuchaste, no te hagas la tonta niñita.  
-Primero, no soy tonta. Segundo, no me hago nada.- Frunció el ceño levemente, no le preste atención a sus palabras, estaba demasiado concentrada mirando lo que se formaba detrás de ella. Era como una mancha que se mantenía flotando, mientras que la sombra que proyectaba en la pared formaba una sonrisa.- Oye…  
-¿Qué?  
-Tienes algo atrás tuyo…-la niña se giró extrañada y en ese momento la sombra desapareció.  
-¿Algo como qué?-me miro extrañada.  
-Un tipo de sombra… ¿peculiar?-Negué con la cabeza, volviendo a prestarle atención a la pequeña.- ¿Qué decías?  
-Que yo no estoy haciendo nada…-pestañeo y miro hacia un lado prestándole atención al vacío, como si estuviera escuchando hablar a alguien.  
-¿Qué estas mirando?- Dije extrañada mientras observaba a la dirección que ella miraba, al ver que no recibía respuesta la sacudí despacio por los hombros.- Hey.  
-Shh, me desconcentras.-acoto haciéndome callar, cosa que obviamente me molesto, ¿Qué se cree esta niña insolente?   
-Tsk, estás loca.- Se escuchó un portazo que hiso que me sobresaltara.  
-¿Sabes?, la locura es algo relativo, al fin y al cabo… Todos siempre estamos locos, kufufufu.- La niña palideció al escuchar la voz de un hombre alto. Muy alto y delgado, su cara pálida y con ojos negros como el carbón, sus ojos daban risa ya que uno de ellos estaba ido para arriba, pero aun así ese tipo me hacía sentir incomoda de alguna u otra forma.  
-¿Quién carajos eres tú?- pregunte mirándolo atentamente.  
-¿Qué te importa a ti?  
-La gente decente dice su nombre cuando conoce a alguien.  
-Lástima que no soy una persona decente.- dijo tomándoselo a la ligera, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué inquietaba tanto a CH?


	9. Cap. 8: Nueva casa, nueva vida.

La mayor de los Taylors dejo la caja en el suelo levantando un poco de polvo que se encontraba en el piso, se sentó en la cama agotada de tanto mover y acomodar muebles. Se tomó un tiempo para descansar y pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el último año con los que podría llamar su “nueva familia” los hermanos Rozen y la pequeña CH. Recordó vagamente la última vez que vio a Jack la cual fue la misma razón que produjo que ellos tuvieran que mudarse por tercera vez en el año.  
Para resumirlo solo diré que una de las amigas de Jack se perdió en el bosque y Jack no se lo tomo nada bien por lo que todos se vieron obligados a buscarla, a Heather le pareció extraño que el chico pálido tuviera tanta determinación por buscar a la pequeña y dulce niña, el no parecía tener ningún tipo de afecto sentimental de ninguna forma a ningún objeto o persona, simplemente no parecía tener corazón a pesar de que siempre cuidaba a la niña, ella no podía entenderlo. Simplemente le desconcertaba que siempre estuviera cuidándola a pesar de que su rostro no reflejaba ningún apego emocional de su parte hacia la pequeña Mary.  
Ese mismo día Yume rompió una de las muñecas de porcelana de PD.   
Heather nunca había visto tan enojada a PD, pero a Yume no parecía importarle que la peli plateada la apuntara con una navaja dispuesta a cortarle la garganta. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba. Al final, después de una serie de cosas raras y de que más de una vez muñecas embrujadas por la nigromante intentaran asesinarlos los chicos decidieron por el bien de todos mudarse y dejar las muñecas en esa casa, naturalmente Jack y sus amigas no volvieron a aparecer por ahí.  
Tan absorta en sus pensamientos se encontraba la muchacha que no se percató que esos profundos ojos verdes la observaban desde el umbral de la puerta “¿Se puede?” pronuncio la pelirroja sacándola de sus pensamientos, era ella, Asuna Piuchen. Se deberán estar preguntando quien es Asuna Piuchen ¿No es así? Pues, mis queridos lectores no es nada más ni nada menos que una de las tres hermanas mayor de Heather Taylor. Hermanas, que tenía la misión de asesinar. Entonces, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?  
Todo ocurrió el 23 de julio pasado, hace dos meses atrás aproximadamente. Dante Rozen se encontraba más nervioso de lo común y eso era más que evidente, inclusive la pequeña CH había notado que el mayor de los Rozen se movía de un lado hacia otro con el teléfono en la mano llamando a quien sabe dónde. Isaac su novio hace 4 meses obviamente estaba preocupado por este hecho pero cada vez que le preguntaba si algo estaba mal, Dante solo se limitaba a sonreírle con nerviosismo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Como era bastante obvio de que no se lo diría a él, le pidió amablemente a su hermana y a su mejor amiga que lo ayudaran a persuadir a Dante. Ellas con gusto aceptaron ya que ninguna podía negar que les preocupaba la conducta tan poco habitual del hombre que normalmente era tan sereno.  
-¿Qué te pasa Dante? Te noto raro hoy.- Dijo la peli plateada mirándolo desde el sillón mientras tomaba un té de manzanilla.- ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Nuestros padres están bien?  
-No es nada malo chicas, enserio.  
-¿Entonces qué es?- Pregunto llena de curiosidad HT, Dante se tomó unos segundos para pensar, asimilando si debería contarle a las chicas lo que estaba ocurriendo o no. Al final se sentó entremedio de ambas y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.  
-Si les digo ¿Prometen no decirle NADA a Isaac?  
-Si.-Asintió PD.  
-Depende de lo que sea.- Lo miro recelosa HT.  
-Heather…-PD puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga apaciguando su instinto protector.  
-Está bien, pero habla ya.- Acoto la morena, no quería guardarle secretos a su hermano pero tampoco quería escuchar los discursos de PD.  
-Le pediré matrimonio a Isaac.- Soltó Dante de golpe.  
-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron al unísono las dos chicas mirando perplejas a Dante.  
-¡No griten!- Las callo el más alto.  
-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- Las preguntas de su hermana lo atacaron, no era para menos. El matrimonio es un paso importante en la vida y más si se trata del matrimonio de un rey vampiro.  
-¿No es un poco… pronto?- La chica Taylor al contrario de su amiga, no parecía tan feliz con la noticia.  
-Heather, yo amo a tu hermano y es muy difícil que un vampiro sienta algo así por otro ser. Yo solo quiero hacerlo feliz.  
-Está bien, supongo.- Después de esa declaración las chicas y Dante comenzaron a organizar todo lo que pasaría esa misma noche y a pesar de las suplicas de Isaac ambas se negaban a confesar lo que estaban tramando diciéndole que Dante no les había dicho nada de que estaba planeando hacer.  
Al caer la noche Dante se apareció por la casa de los Taylors con un traje muy elegante y unas hermosas rosas rojas que le regalo a Isaac quien a pesar de que no le gustaran tanto las flores como a su hermana aprecio el bonito gesto.   
9:30 PM   
Isaac se estaba arreglando para la linda cena que su novio había reservado en el lugar más costoso que se podría haber encontrado y solo para ellos dos. Salieron a eso de las 10:30 PM con un “buena suerte” de parte de HT quien le guiño el ojo a Dante, Isaac lo miro desconcertado ya que ellos nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones exactamente, Dante solo se dignó a sonreír y a entrar en el auto junto con su novio.  
11:00 PM   
Dante y Isaac estaban sentados en la mesa hablando sobre tonterías mientras esperaban la comida acompañados de un buen vino.  
-¿Y a qué se debe la ocasión?- Sonrió ampliamente Isaac.  
-¿Qué? ¿No te puedo llevar a comer sin pretexto alguno?- Esa respuesta pareció gustarle a Isaac ya que su sonrisa se hiso más grande y tomo su copa alzándola frente a la de su apuesto compañero.  
-Pues salud por eso.- El sonido de las copas marco un silencio que lejos de ser incomodo, hacía sentir a los amantes en confianza cuando estaban el uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro.  
12:00 AM  
-¿Me disculpas un segundo? Debo ir al baño.- Se excusó Isaac levantándose de la mesa, al perderse entre la multitud Dante miro por debajo de la mesa el anillo pensando que ya era hora de preguntarle.  
-¿Estas solo?- Una voz profunda pero dulce al mismo tiempo hizo que Dante saliera de sus pensamientos para mirar a la bella mujer que estaba sentándose frente a él. La inspecciono por unos segundos, alta, contextura delgada, rasgos faciales finos y delicados, tenía unos atributos agraciados sin dudarlo pero nada que le interesara en este preciso momento, ojos de un intenso color rojo carmesí y su pelo era largo y de un color verde agua. La mujer llevaba un vestido largo y rojo que caía hasta el piso y unos tacones de aguja del mismo color, lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa seductora mientras sostenía una copa de vino tinto con una de sus manos.  
-No, de hecho no lo estoy. Así que le agradecería señorita que saliera de ese asiento.  
-Oh vamos lindo, no seas aguafiestas.- Rió la mujer mirando su copa.- ¡Esta bien! Ya me voy, pero quiero advertirte algo muchacho.- Se inclinó hacia adelante mirando a Dante a los ojos.- Ten cuidado con los Taylors.- Y con eso se levantó marchándose del lugar, dejando a un Dante Rozen completamente aturdido y fuera de lugar ¿Es qué ella los conocía?  
2:00 AM  
Si, la respuesta fue un sí. Dante nunca había sentido tanto alivio en su vida antes, ahora todo estaba bien y todo era felicidad para él y su amante, había evitado decirle el acontecimiento de la chica misteriosa por miedo a que se molestara y que la cena que planeo con tanto esfuerzo se redujera a nada. Ahora se dirigían a casa entre risas y palabras melosas escuchando música de los 80 al máximo mientras cantaban a todo pulmón. Pero al llegar a casa sus sonrisas se borraron cuando notaron que la ventana de la casa de los Rozen estaba rota en mil pedazos y las luces de las habitaciones estaban en su mayoría prendidas. Ambos corrieron adentro para encontrarse con la misma mujer que se encontraba en el restaurant junto con dos chicas más empuñando armas frente a PD y HT. Al ver a estar chicas el rostro de Isaac se desfiguro completamente, estaba sorprendido y extrañado de que ellas estuvieran ahí.  
HT tomo la oportunidad de que todos estaban distraídos para atacar a la pelirroja que estaba frente a ella tirándola con una fuerza sobre humana a la mesa de centro rompiéndola al instante.  
-Isaac ayúdame con esto.  
-D’aaaw, ¿Qué pasa Taylor, no puedes hacerlo sola? Eres débil.- Rio la chica de pelo verde tirando cuchillas a la morena que logró esquivar a duras penas, Isaac no perdió el tiempo y saco de su espalda una espada con colores eléctricos y ataco a la peli verde quien por supuesto se defendió. HT camino a paso rápido frente a la pelirroja y la apunto con su espada.  
-Venga date prisa, si vas a matarme hazlo rápido.- Heather solo se mantuvo en silencio mirándola con impotencia.- ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Hazlo rápido Taylor, se de lo que eres capaz. ¿Por eso viniste, no? Porque eres una maldita traidora.  
-No puedo.- Agacho la cabeza.  
-¿Qué?- La miro incrédula la otra chica.  
-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matarte.- bajo la espada HT.  
-¿Es una broma? ¿Estás jugando conmigo maldita?- Se levantó la pelirroja con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.- Por TU culpa León está muerto y por TU maldita culpa Dante se fue y no eres capaz de matarme? ¿A qué juegas eh?   
-¡No fue mi culpa! ¿Crees que yo quería eso? ¿Crees que yo planee que mi mejor amigo muriera? Asuna por favor no seas ridícula, ¡yo amaba a León, era como un hermano para mí! ¡Nunca pensé que Dante fuera capaz de matarlo por sus malditos celos! Si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar eso créeme que lo haría, pero no puedo por mucho que lo intente. Solo quiero tener una vida normal Asuna, quiero que todo lo que paso años atrás quede en el pasado y que nunca más se vuelva a hablar sobre eso… Por eso tengo que mataras, si quiero vivir en paz tengo que hacerlo.  
-¿Y acaso crees que te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas?- interrumpió una voz detrás de HT, era la tercera chica que había entrado con las otras dos.  
-Tengo miedo, miedo de que si lo hago nunca me lo podre perdonar.- La chica que estaba detrás de HT la abrazo por la espalda.  
-Ellas no te odian Heather, solo están enojadas y no saben a quién culpar. Sé que no es tu culpa la muerte de León.  
-Adara…- Dijo en un susurro Asuna.  
-¿Pueden intentar dejar atrás el pasado y… y volver a ser la linda familia que éramos antes?- Un silencio fantasmal se creó en el ambiente. Los hermanos Rozen parecían incomodos con la situación y en cuanto a los otros parecían estar absortos en las palabras que Adara había pronunciado.  
-Lo siento.- Dijo Heather en apenas un susurro.- Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado…-Miro a Asuna directo a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no…Por qué no volvemos a empezar?   
Y cuando menos lo esperaba, Asuna se abalanzo a abrazar a su hermana menor fuertemente.  
~ ~ ~  
-¿Heather?- Pregunto Asuna sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Me estas escuchando siquiera?   
-¿Eh? Lo siento estaba pensando.- Se tomó la cabeza con una mano.  
-¿Qué pensabas niña?- Dijo sonriente Asuna.  
-En nada importante.- Le sonrió a su hermana, a pesar que no se lo dijera, Heather las había extrañado más que a nada en el mundo.


	10. Cap.9: Oliver.

La joven albina se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, soñando con un hermoso lugar al fin del mundo donde nadie nunca se había atrevido a entrar, o por lo menos ninguno que haya vuelto para contarlo. Si, ella anhelaba profundamente tocar la humedad paredes de la cueva iluminadas por las piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella. Soñaba que al fin, después de mucho tiempo salía a cazar junto con sus compañeros de vida. ¿Qué podría ser más placentero que soñar algo tan agradable en una lujosa habitación de un sector acomodado de los ángeles?, la respuesta es nada. Nada podría ser mejor que esto, y CH no podía pedir otra cosa, quizás unas deliciosas galletas recién horneadas o un muffing de aran…  
-¡A ENTRENAR!  
~~~  
-¡Mgh..- ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene esta gente con despertar a los demás con gritos a las siete de la mañana? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que algunas personas trabajan en la noche?, puse la cabeza debajo de la almohada y la apreté con fuerza sobre mi cabeza tratando de que el sonido se amortiguara, pero no había caso. Golpee el piso con mi pie tratando de hacer callar a las voces que provenían de la habitación de CH, juro que si era Jack otra vez lo echaría a patadas de la casa.  
Afortunadamente, o quizás por desgracia. Una vez que baje las escaleras dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida a quien fuera que estuviera haciendo tanto escándalo en mi casa, abrí la puerta provocando un gran estruendo en la habitación haciendo que las voces enseguida cesaran y todos los ojos se posaran sobre mí.  
No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo.  
CH se encontraba colgando de cabeza meneándose sobre la lámpara que estaba colgada en medio de la habitación mientras que un chico con cabello castaño y unos preciosos ojos verdes sostenía una escoba en dirección a CH. Sin darme ni tiempo para poder formular alguna palabra, el chico aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un escobazo en el estómago lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cabeza hacia el piso. Uhh, eso debió doler.  
-¡Ya basta de juegos, has estado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y te he estado buscando por todas partes!- Dijo tomándola en brazos apoyando el cuerpo de la muchacha en su hombro mientras esta daba golpes y arañazos a la espalda del chico el cual no parecía ser mucho más alto que tú.  
-¡Entonces déjame volver a dormir y no hacer nada!-El chico me miro unos segundos esperando a que saliera del umbral de la puerta, podría decirle algo al respecto pero al parecer se conocían y la paz volvería si él se la llevaba por lo que decidí que sería lo mejor para todos si lo dejaba pasar y volvía a dormir, cosa que obviamente hice. El chico susurro un pequeño “Gracias” y camino hacia la puerta de salida en silencio, mientras escuchaba los gritos de CH perderse a medida que más avanzaban camine escaleras arribas para poder una vez más recuperar mi buen sueño…  
…Me equivoque, no fue un buen sueño.  
~ ~ ~   
Los cálidos brazos de León me estrechaban con fuerza hacia él, haciendo que mi respiración se calmara y mis lágrimas cada vez fueran menos, esa cálida sensación de tenerlo junto a mi protegiéndome me hacía sentir segura, sentía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.  
-Ya deja de llorar princesa, Si el no supo apreciarte como era debido entonces no tendrías que dejar salir ninguna lagrima por él. No te merece Heather.- Dijo con un tono suave mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo seguía murmurando escusas tontas para justificar lo que Dante me había hecho, pero sabía que ninguna de ellas era real, sabía muy bien que Javiera y Dante llevaban teniendo una relación desde quien sabe cuánto y yo fui tan tonta que nunca pude notarlo.  
-Gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado.- Le dedique una de las mejores sonrisas que podría enseñar después de lo que había visto hace unos minutos atrás. León tomo mi barbilla y me sonrió dulcemente como él siempre lo hacía.  
-Debería agradecerte yo a ti por dejarme quedarme.- Dejo reposar sus labios en mi frente unos segundos, el momento de felicidad duro muy poco ya que el sonido de la puerta nos hizo volver a la realidad. Mire aturdida a la puerta donde se encontraba parado nada más ni nada menos que Dante. Se notaba descuidado y que había estado un buen rato buscándome, pero ya no me importaba. No más.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le dije separándome rápidamente de los brazos de mi amigo y mirándolo a la defensiva casi de inmediato.  
-No, ¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ con él?- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí mirándonos a los dos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.  
-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, vete de una vez. ¡Déjame sola!- Le grite con furia, sentía mi cara roja y las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos amenazando con salir otra vez, pero no iba a llorar, oh no. No frente a este canalla.  
-No, no te voy a dejar sola. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te acuestes con este infeliz? Vaya zorra que eres Heather, ¿Te crees que soy estúpido?- Se acercó amenazante, escupiendo las palabras en mi cara haciéndome sentir pequeñita e indefensa.  
-Dante ya fue suficiente.- León lo paro tomándolo del brazo.- Ya déjala en paz, tú no tienes nada que decirle a ella.  
-No te metas, maldito el día que pensé que eras mi amigo. Pero en realidad lo único que querías era llevarte a mi novia a la cama, ¿huh?  
-Deja de actuar como un cretino, bien sabes tú que Heather y yo somos solo amigos y que el único que se tira a su hermana eres tú, así que no me jodas o te juro que te voy a romper la maldita cara.- Estaban frente a frente, la tensión se podía cortar con tijeras en la habitación, sentía que en cualquier momento uno de ellos comenzaría una pelea que no me atrevía a interrumpir.  
-Oh si, quizás debería hacer lo mismo con tu novia para que sepas como se siente.- Y eso fue todo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos León estaba sobre el dándole fuertes golpes en la cara los cuales Dante devolvía con euforia, tus gritos e intentos de separarlos fueron en vano, temías que si seguían así iban a terminar matándose.  
-¡Chicos ya basta!- Tome la camiseta de León y lo atraje hacia mi separándolos unos cuantos centímetros, Dante aprovecho la instancia para sacar un arma de su abrigo, no pude pensar, no puede reaccionar, lo único que sentí fue el ruido del disparo y enseguida, mi mundo se detuvo.  
Sentí que todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, contuve la respiración involuntariamente y sentí mi corazón detenerse, baje mis ojos hacia el torso de León, era sangre. El líquido espeso salía de su pecho lentamente. La habitación cayó en un silencio sepulcral mientras el rubio miraba a Dante incrédulo solo unos instantes para luego caer de espalda contra el piso.  
-¡León!- Grite a todo pulmón poniendo mi mano en la herida tratando de evitar el sangrado.- ¡León! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste maldito monstruo?!  
~ ~ ~  
Me desperté gritando, bañada en un sudor frió como cada mañana, la verdad es que esto no era nada nuevo para mí. Me senté en la cama tratando de tranquilizar mis latidos mirando hacia la puerta en silencio. Gritos. Nunca podía estar en silencio, siempre escuchaba gritos dentro de mi cabeza. Nunca se detenían.  
Escuche voces provenientes de afuera de mi habitación, reconocí las voces de Dante y PD, pero había una tercera persona en la conversación, había escuchado esa voz antes pero no podía reconocerla tan fácilmente. Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, lave mi rostro, cepille mi cabello, y me puse ropa limpia, una vez ya presentable para salir de mi habitación abrí la puerta y un olor a quemado me golpeo. Mire por el hueco de la escalera y vi a PD y Dante conversando plácidamente con el chico que había visto esta mañana, se notaba nervioso y que no tomaba mucha atención a lo que decían los hermanos Rozen, estaba más concentrado al humo negro que provenía de la cocina.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanto humo?- Dije confundida apuntando a la cocina.  
-Kuroba está cocinando.- ¿Ku quién?  
-Ah…-Abrí la puerta de la cocina y me encontré con la pequeña CH cocinando alguna… cosa quemada.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Muffins.- No había forma de que esas cosas fueran muffins.- ¿Quieres uno?  
-Eh… No gracias, quizás luego.- Dije con asco, ¿Esa cosa se estaba moviendo?  
-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes.- Dejo con delicadeza la masa quemada sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y estaba casi completamente sucia, ¿Cómo es que la dejaban cocinar en ese estado?  
-Te ves horrible.  
-Me siento horrible.  
-¿Qué te paso?- Dije sentándome en la barra mientras sacaba una manzana del canasto y le daba una mordida.  
-Oliver me estuvo entrenando.  
-¿Oliver?  
-Mi hermano.  
-¿Tienes hermanos?-Dije incrédula a lo que ella asintió.  
-Lo viste en la mañana, ¿No?  
-¿Ese chico tan adorable es tu hermano?- Definitivamente no se parecían en nada, para empezar CH tenía el cabello blanco y el chico era castaño, ella tenía los ojos rojos y el verdes, se notaba que era mayor y al parecer con una forma mucho más humana de la que CH podría tener jamás en su vida.  
-¿A qué te refieres con adorable, qué no viste lo horriblemente agresivo que es?- Me miro con la boca semi abierta y los ojos bien abiertos.  
-Oh por favor, estoy segura de que ese chico no podría herir ni a una pequeña flor.  
-¡Oh no! ¡No podría ser capaz de herir una flor! ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?- El castaño apareció sin previo aviso en la cocina con una sonrisa amable que se desvaneció un poco al ver los “muffins” que su hermana había preparado.- Sin embargo, soy muy capaz de herir una persona.  
-Ya, vale.- Sonreí, ese chico era adorable. Tenía una cara angelical y una sonrisa fraternal que te inspiraba mucha confianza, el opuesto a su hermanita quien por el contrario llevaba una mirada muy seria y fría, a veces sentía que iba a descuartizarme cuando nadie estaba mirando y le echaría la culpa a uno de sus patos… Esos malditos patos.- Soy Heather Taylor, es un placer.- Extendí mi mano hacia él, el cual la recibió gustoso.  
-Oliver Dreyar, el placer es mío.- ¿Dreyar? Así que ese era el apellido de CH, mire de reojo a la más pequeña. La quien se notaba un poco incomoda por nuestra cálida introducción. Sonreí para mí misma al pensar que quizás con la presencia de Oliver comenzaría a enterarme más de CH.


	11. Cap.10: Fiestas descontroladas, vidas cambiadas.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, tan tranquila y relajada como podría estar uno un viernes por la tarde con tus amigos, era un día soleado y parecía que sería una tarde perfecta para…  
-Hey chicos, ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta?- Los ojos de CH se iluminaron apenas mencione la palabra fiesta, quizás no debí haberlo dicho cuando había una niña de 9 años frente a mí, no es porque no quiera que vaya a la fiesta (Lo que no quiero.) Pero creo que el significado de fiesta de una niña de 9 años es totalmente distinto al de una mujer de 25 años de edad (Y el realidad son muchos más, aunque tengo la sensación de que esa niña no es exactamente una “niña” de hace ya un buen tiempo)   
-Oh, lo siento Heather. Pero tengo que ver a mis padres mañana en la mañana y no puedo desvelarme, supongo que tendrán que hacer la fiesta sin mi.- Se excusó PD. Genial, una menos. Quizás esta idea de la fiesta no era tan buena después de todo.  
-Dante y yo estaremos organizando cosas para la boda.- ¿Isaac también? Ese sucio cretino siempre arruinando la diversión, maldito hermano traicionero.  
-Bueno, parece que solo seremos tu y yo Heather.- La niña estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, demonios ya no podía echarme para atrás, quizás si decía que me dolía la cabeza podría librarme.  
-¿Y tu hermano qué?  
-Um… a él no le gustan las fiestas.- Me miro, posiblemente esperando que no le preguntara más sobre el tema.  
-Entonces quizás no sea buena idea que la hagamos.- Objete rápidamente, si nadie estaría ahí no planeaba tener una fiesta de té con una niña pequeña y sus peluches.  
-¡Oh vamos! ¿Te harás para atrás solo porque los demás no estarán? Esperaba más de ti Taylor…- Dijo en un tono burlesco, casi desafiante. ¿Se creía que no era capaz o es que quería que cayera en su juego?   
-Solo lo digo porque si no estará nadie más, ¿Qué tipo de fiesta seria?  
-¿Ah, es que tu solo tienes 3 amigos? ¡Qué triste!- La niña mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era claro que estaba tratando de provocarme simplemente para que yo hiciera lo que ella quería, pero había algo en su forma de mirarme, me hacía estremecerme a la idea de perder contra una muchacha malcriada por lo que solo veía una opción viable, seguirle el juego.  
-Bien, ¿quieres una fiesta? Pues la tendrás. Prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida niña.- La muchacha me miro con un aire triunfal y sonreí con descaro, sabiendo que me encargaría personalmente de hacer esta velada quizás, una de las peores de las que la niña podría tener en su corta infancia. Bueno, aunque quizás no tan corta como creo que sea, aún tengo mucho que conocer sobre ella.   
~~~  
Horas después me encontraba con Asuna casi gritando en mi oído debido al volumen de la música, sosteniendo un vaso rojo de plástico aferrada con fuerza a mi brazo junto a la barra. Mire a mi alrededor buscando entre el mar de gente que había en la casa por la cabellera verde de mi hermana mayor. La casa estaba hecha un desastre, la gente bailando animadamente al son de la música que el dj tocaba, se podían distinguir algunas parejas apartadas de la pista de baile tocándose más de lo que se podría considerar decente en la sociedad humana, alguno que otro grupo que se reunía en círculo para hacer juegos con alcohol, o pasándose un bong, y eso solamente adentro. Me gira a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y negando la cabeza haciéndole entender que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba Javiera, esta me sonrió agradeciéndome y se marchó tan rápido como se había acercado. Me disponía a volver a hablar con el chico que tenía a mi lado, Peter o al menos eso creo. Pero algo.- o mejor dicho alguien.- Llamo mi atención mucho más que el atractivo pelinegro. Ch estaba a unos metros más… ¿Fumando? Alce las cejas instintivamente al darme cuenta de esto, no sé qué me sorprendía más, el hecho de que CH pareciera estando teniendo más diversión de lo que yo hubiera esperando, o ver a una niña de 9 años fumando marihuana. No es algo que ves todos los días, me dije a mi misma sonriendo de lado, me disculpe con Peter, diciéndole que iría al baño y me acerque a la niña con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Le dije llamando su atención.-  
-Divirtiéndome, no sabes lo que me costó deshacerme de Oliver.  
-¿Quién?  
-Mi hermano.- Rodo los ojos exasperada.   
-Oh, El chico de la escoba.  
-Así es.- Dijo, luego de unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos la niña agacho su cabeza y volvió a su antigua entretención, le dio una calada, giro su cabeza hacia mí y me soltó el humo en la cara, que descortés.   
-Oh perdona, donde están mis modales.- Me extendió su pequeña manito hacia los labios.- ¿Tu fumas no?  
-Yo…- Considere mis alternativas: podía declinar he irme a hablar de nuevo con el chico guapo de la barra o podía quedarme a quemar hierba con una niña. Normalmente, me gustaría mucho más la idea de tener un potencial acompañante por la noche pero quizás era el alcohol en la sangre él porque estaba siendo estúpida, pero me parecía mucho más agradable la niña esta noche. Además, ¿Qué tan mal podría estar?  
-Seguro.  
~ ~ ~   
Mal. Podía estar muy mal. Podía estar terriblemente mal.   
Desperté a eso de las 6 de la tarde con un dolor de cabeza horrible y no estaba segura si era por el alcohol o por las mezclas que había hecho entre otras muchas sustancias. Apenas si recordaba haber visto a Isaac pasar en la noche diciéndome algo que realmente no escuche porque estaba muy ocupada pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, también recuerdo haber visto a alguien rompiendo un gnomo de jardín con un bate. Pero no quiero saber porque. Mire a mi alrededor para encontrarme en dios sabe dónde cubierta sabanas con un olor horrendo, posiblemente vómito y dios, espero que sea mío. A un lado había un bulto y oh, bueno espero no verme peor que esta persona, quien quiera que sea, pero no me había acostado con él al parecer. Punto a favor.  
Me despoje de las sabanas con cuidado de no despertar a el chico y salí de la habitación tratando de mantenerme en pie, ignorando el dolor de cabeza y el nudo que se había formado en mi estómago cuando puse un pie en el piso. Todo me daba vueltas y una vez más, recaí en una de las mentiras que más he dicho en mi larga vida.  
-Ugh, nunca más tomo.  
Baje las escaleras para encontrarme a los hermanos Rozen hablando plácidamente en el comedor junto con Isaac, algo extraño si me preguntan porque Alice es bastante obsesiva con la limpieza y nunca la había visto tan cómoda con tanto… uh, desorden. Si es que se le podría decir así. La casa estaba aún peor que lo que estuvo en la noche, botellas vacías por todas partes, el hedor que provenía de ellas se impregnaba en todas partes, prendas de ropa tiradas, cotillón y un toro mecánico en medio del salón, a su lado los vidrios rotos de lo que espero que no sea la mesa. Dante se giró hacia mi sonriendo con esa cara petulante que me irritaba mucho más después de una noche movida.   
-Buenos días, Heather. Parece que te divertiste anoche.- Intente alegar algo pero apenas salió un gruñido, me acerque a la mesa y me senté junto a PD, frente a Isaac y su prometido, tomando la tasa humeante de café de mi hermano y dándole un sorbo. Ah, necesito una cerveza.  
-¿Por qué todos están tan sonrientes hoy? Es molesto.  
-¿Prefieres que te gritemos por el desastre qué hiciste en tu fiesta?- Pregunto Alice, más que enfadada se escuchaba que intentaba hacerme enojar, pero que cretina.  
-Sinceramente lo prefiero. ¿Ahora me dirán que se traen entre manos?  
-¡No nos traemos nada! De hecho estoy muy enojado contigo Heather.- Dijo mi hermano, aunque a pesar de que dijo eso no se veía ni un poco molesto.  
-¿Y eso por qué?- Respondí más seca y cortante de lo que lo hubiera querido, tan solo no estaba de humor.   
-¡No puedo creer que no fueras a mi boda!  
-¿Ah? ¿Te casaste? ¿Cuándo? –Fruncí el ceño confundida, no recuerdo haber tenido una invitación o haber escuchado una fecha, lo que me parece extraño ya que Dante parece ser el único tema de conversación que Isaac tiene en este último tiempo.  
-Ayer, en la noche.- Respondió Dante.  
-¿En serio? ¿A qué hora?  
-Como a las 5.  
-¡¿AM?! ¿Quién demonios se casa a esa hora?, ni siquiera sabía que podría haber alguien en una iglesia a esa hora.  
-No seas ridícula, sabes que no me podría casar por la iglesia aunque quisiera. Sería una tortura, además. Fue tan tarde porque si no lo olvidas mi ESPOSO, es un vampiro. Prefieren salir de noche.  
-Bueno, hubieran dicho eso antes de que hubiera organizado la fiesta, ¿Todos sabían menos yo?  
-No, de hecho. Fue algo en el momento.- Respondió Dante.  
-Oh, genial. Tres meses llevan hinchándome las pelotas con su boda perfecta y se casan como si nada…-Di un sorbo de café pequeño, disfrutando del silencio.-…Harán una fiesta para celebrarlo, ¿verdad?  
-Eres insufrible.- Bufo PD dándose la media vuelta para ponerse a limpiar la barra de la cocina.-  
-De hecho.- Dijo Dante con voz apacible.- Estaba pensando, que ya va siendo un buen tiempo para que conozcas a mis padres amor.- Miro a Isaac a los ojos, casi con una mirada suplicante y esperanzada.-  
-¿Por qué? Tu no conoces a los nuestros, y no veo a nadie quejándose.- Respondí seca antes de que Isaac pudiera decir algo, algo que no quería hacer en mi vida era conocer a la familia de este antipático.  
-¡Me encantaría conocer a tus padres Isaac!  
-No, no quieres.- Respondimos mi hermano y yo al unísono sin realmente prestarle atención a lo que Dante estaba diciendo, ambos metiéndonos en nuestras propias obligaciones.-  
-Dante, si es un intento por llevarme a ver a mamá y papá puedes olvidarte de eso, ya te dije que no iré.- PD lo miro por sobre la barra, con una mirada seria y no de tan buen humor como lo estaba antes, no le tome mucha importancia, asumí que solo no se lleva con su familia, no la culpo. No es como si nuestros padres fueran mucho mejores.  
-No todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti PD.- A veces, solo a veces. Dante Rozen me caí bien, este era uno de esos momentos.- Realmente es muy importante para mí que Isaac conozca a nuestros padres, además ellos se mueren por verte Isaac.  
-Si eso te hace feliz amor, entonces iremos contigo.- Le sonrió vivamente, con esa cara de idiota enamorado que tenía pegada en la cara desde que lo conoció, a veces miro a mi hermano y me da un poco de asco lo fácil que acepta a la gente de cualquier tipo en su vida amorosa, salió como mi madre.   
-Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con “iremos”? Porque yo nunca accedí a conocer a el conde Drácula y la muñeca de monster high.  
-Nuestro padre no es Drácula estúpida.  
-¿No pueden ir ustedes solos y tener su distorsionada luna de miel con baños de sangre y orgias vampíricas?  
-…Los vampiros no hacemos orgias o baños de sangre.- Me miro desconcertada PD.-  
\- Heather por favor, te prometo que no será para nada aburrido, ¡Además PD estará contigo!  
-¿Que yo qué? Nuh huh. Olvídalo cariño, no iré a ninguna parte.  
-PD si tu no vas, Heather tampoco ira.- Dijo Dante con un tono de súplica.  
-¿Y quién te dijo que iba a aceptar si iba PD? Imbécil  
-¡Ugh! Está bien, iré.- Dijo de mala gana PD.  
-¡Genial! Entonces nos iremos el próximo domingo a las 6 AM, para poder llegar en la noche, mis padres estaban planeando una cena especial para nosotros cuatro.  
-¡Les dije que por ninguna circunstancia iré a ver a sus padres!  
Esa fue la última cosa que dije antes de tener el viaje más largo y tedioso que podría recordar, con CH en la parte de atrás cantando una canción una y otra y otra vez mientras que Dante y Isaac venían siendo melosos en la parte delantera.


	12. Cap.11: Envidia

La mansión Rozen era inmensa, me atrevería a decir que incluso mucho más que la nuestra. Los jardines parecían pequeños bosques en los cuales podías perderte un buen rato y la casa principal era una de esas típicas casas antiguas y lúgubres que se ven en películas de vampiros, todo un cliché.  
La madre de los chicos, Cordelia, nos recibió de brazos abiertos. Era muy cordial y simpática, ya veo de quien saco el carácter PD, mientras que el padre Casimir era todo lo opuesto, era terriblemente grosero y pretencioso, cuando pusimos un pie en la mansión no nos esperó con la mejor cara del mundo, miro a Isaac con desdén y le dijo con un tono apático “¿Esto es lo mejor que te pudiste conseguir?” volviendo a entrar a la casa extrañando a todos los presentes. No creo que sea porque Dante tuviera una pareja hombre, o quizás sí, los vampiros se fijan mucho en las apariencias y con un rey demonio de seguro querrían que su hijo mayor se casara con una joven vampiresa, incluso si Isaac no era mal opción por sí mismo.  
-¡No le des importancia cariño! Él siempre es así.- Rió la madre de los chicos y nos invitó a entrar, el interior por sí mismo era muy impresionante también, la arquitectura estaba finamente hecha con un estilo rococó, cada adorno en el lugar era más ostentoso que el otro. Cordelia nos mostró las habitaciones en las cuales nos hospedaríamos, cocina, comedor. Tuve que excusarme para ir al baño, lo que me costó un buen rato descubrir debido al laberinto de puertas que había en esa parte de la casa. Lo primero que me encontré al entrar a la habitación fue…un gran espejo. Ahora, sé que muchos creen ese mito de que los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos y déjenme que les diga que eso es una gran estupidez. Los vampiros no son almas de otra dimensión que se manifiestan físicamente en esta, y aunque si vivieran en otro plano existencial, necesariamente deben estar en esta para ser palpables.  
-Ah, tiempo que no te veo cariño. ¿Has estado evitándome?- Sonrió ampliamente la mujer que se encontraba detrás del espejo.  
-Fue mera suerte la de no tener que verte esta semana. Incluso cuando paso por algún espejo.  
-He estado ocupada...- Respondió sin más, con cara de aburrimiento mirando hacia algún punto muerto de la habitación.- Tu padre está muy enojado, ¿Sabes?  
-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Apreté la mandíbula, las posibilidades de lo que podría saber me mortificaban.  
-¿Qué crees? Ya se enteró de lo que has hecho, o mejor dicho… Lo que no has hecho.- La sonrisa en su cara parecía hacerse más grande a cada momento mientras que mi cara iba palideciendo, eso era todo. Si Belcebú se enteró que no asesine a mis hermanas la muerte sería la última de mis preocupaciones.- Pero…- ¿Pero?- Tendrás que preocuparte de eso para cuando vuelvas, por ahora, creo que tienes un problemita más urgente entre manos.- La mire consternada, mitad por lo de mi padre, mitad por lo que podría ser más importante que la única misión que tenía en este maldito planeta y la cague.- ¿Dónde está Isaac? – Isaac. Pensé instintivamente, mierda. No lo he visto desde un poco antes de que llegamos.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Isaac?  
-¿Qué podría hacerle yo? Solo soy una maldición encerrada en tu maldita mente.- Me grito de mala gana.- Si tanto quieres saber, la envidia siempre arrastra las peores pasiones hacia infinitos males.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres, Shakespeare? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?   
-Piensa pequeña ratita, se acaba el tiempo.- Y con eso, se había ido. Me quede petrificada mirando el espejo, pensando en todas las situaciones posibles en las que Isaac se pudo haber encontrado, pero lo primero es lo primero. Tengo que encontrar a Dante.  
****  
Como sea que haya terminado aquí, ya no sabía cómo salir.   
Había estado caminando por lo menos unos veinte minutos solidos solo dando vueltas, sintiendo que el bosque se hacía cada vez más grande. Se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás esta era un bosque encantado, para que las personas que entraran no pudieran volver a salir y solo los que Vivian aquí pudieran distinguir el camino de vuelta a casa, si fuera ese el caso o no estaba funcionando conmigo, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de por dónde seguir.  
-Este lugar es gigante…-Suspire resignado, asumiendo que no saldría de aquí en un buen rato.  
-Es bastante grande.- ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?, mire a mi lado para darme cuenta que no era el único que estaba aquí, una niña pequeña, que no pasaba el metro cuarenta, con el cabello castaño y los ojos ligeramente cerrados estaba caminando a mi lado, mirándome.  
-Hey… ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?- Asintió, no parecía ser una niña de muchas palabras.- Oh, bueno. Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿Quizás fuera la hermana menor de Dante? Podría ayudarme a salir, espero.  
-Siguiéndote.- Esta chica, era una acosadora y no se molestaba en esconderlo. Genial.  
-¿Debería fingir que eso no es raro?   
-Debes fingir que no te carcome la envidia pensar que Dante tiene una prometida.- …¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, esa sin duda alguna fue la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida, Dante está felizmente casado conmigo y ninguna niña entrometida me va a hacer cuestionar la relación que tengo con mi esposo.-  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Dante es mi esposo.- Sonreí a medias, mirándola casi de reojo, pero al contrario la niña me miraba atentamente, o tal vez no, era difícil de saber.  
-Así que no lo sabes…  
-¿Pues hay algo que deba saber?  
-Posiblemente no… -Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar al frente con la vista perdida en la nada.- Posiblemente sí.  
-¿Qué es lo que sabes que yo no?- Esta niña y su perfecta cara de póker estaban comenzando a hacerme perder la prudencia, me daban ganas de ahorcarla por jugar con mi mente.  
-Muchas cosas.- Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando la niña no se encontraba en su lugar, me detuve en seco confuso y con la cabeza dando vueltas. Mire a todos lados buscándola, estaba al otro lado de donde me encontraba antes, mirándome apacible esperando a que dijera algo.  
-Sobre Dante, más específicamente.  
-Tiene una prometida, una boda planeada que aún no ha cancelado…A pesar de estar contigo.- Escupía palabras con una voz casi mecánica, plana, casi robótica. ¿Esto era cierto? No podía serlo… ¿Pero qué conseguiría ella en decirme esto?  
-Estas mintiendo.- Pero no estaba seguro si era auto convencimiento o una afirmación lo que salió de mis labios, eso explicaría porque su padre no quería ni verme. Si es que arreglo un matrimonio de su hijo y una mujer, era obvio que estaría furioso de que su hijo no se casara con ella. Pero si ese fuera el caso, no creo que Dante hubiera insistido tanto en traerme a conocer a sus padres ¿Quizás quería convencerlos de que yo era una buena elección? O quizás, solo quería reírse de mí…  
-Mi naturaleza me impide mentir.- Podía ser mentira, pero no sería el primer ser que conozco que no puede mentir, así que otra vez, no sabía que decir o que pensar.  
-Dante me diría si eso fuera verdad. ¿Por qué no lo haría?   
-Quizás no confía en ti, tal vez esperaba nunca contártelo.- ¿Él… no confía en mí?, siento que conozco muy pocas cosas sobre Dante para ser su esposo. Era muy posible que estuviera escondiéndome cosas, ¿Pero que se iba a casar? Sentí un calor recorrerme todo el cuerpo, estaba herido, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto a mí? ¿No le importo en absoluto para esconderme cosas así? Aunque tal vez, solo no me lo dijo porque ese era el punto, él quería tenerla como un amante.  
-¡TIENE que confiar en mí, soy su maldito esposo!- Pero no lo hacía, porque me mintió o me engaño, no importaba, de ambas formas no dejaría que las cosas acabaran como lo habían hecho.  
-Pareces un globo, uno que se llena de tormentos.- Se apegó demasiado a mí, en otra situación quizás me hubiera incomodado, pero estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos e ira que ni siquiera lo hubiera sentido si no ser por su voz, esa voz. Tan calmada e hipnotízante que susurraba blasfemias en mi oído, calmándome por fuera y haciendo que la ira me envolviera por dentro.  
-¿Cómo es su prometida?- Dije, un suave susurro sin sentimiento que escapo por mis labios.  
-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- Deje de verla, deje de escucharla. Todo se volvía borroso, solo sentía una vocecita picándome en el oído.- Pero según él, es una auténtica…pesadilla. Dime Isaac, ¿Estás seguro de tu relación?- ¿Lo estaba? De lo único que estaba cien por ciento seguro es que nadie me iba a quitar lo que es mío, podría ser su prometida pero eso no importaba.- Porque quizás Dante no esté tan seguro.- Su voz, comenzó a distorsionarse, era una voz parecida. Definitivamente podía definirla.- Él…. ¿En verdad crees que te considera como su pareja y no solo… algo pasajero? ¿Por qué no romper su compromiso cuando se casó contigo?- Quería hacerlo en persona. Me dije a mi mismo, pero no invito a sus padres a nuestra boda, quizás solo quería hacerme creer que le importaba.- Dime Isaac…-Mire hacia el frente.- ¿De verdad crees que no me iré con otra chica?- Mi corazón dio un vuelco, era él. Parado frente a mí con ojos penetrantes sobre los míos que me hacían sentir pequeño, inseguro, dolido e… iracundo.   
-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo entonces?- Las palabras salieron casi en modo automático, como si mi boca no la estuviera controlando yo.  
-¿Por qué seguir manteniendo una prometida?- Estaba desviando la pregunta. Estaba jugando. Estaba jugando y no iba a permitirlo.  
-Tú eres mío, ¿Me escuchaste bien? Mío y de nadie más.  
-¿Lo soy, Isaac? ¿Realmente crees que soy tuyo?  
-Escúchame bien Dante, no me importa si es que tienes o no prometida. Porque si llegas a engañarme te cortare los malditos testículos.-Lo tome de la camiseta, sentía estática en mi cabeza, veía medio borroso y me sentía rojo por la furia.- ¡¡Si es que alguna vez, llegas a engañarme con esa perra…-Le grite con fuerza, aunque este no parecía inmutarse, tome una gran bocanada de aire y la deje salir.- …Me voy a enojar mucho.- Dije en un susurro, tratando de contenerme. Lo mire a los ojos, con toda la seriedad del mundo, rabia explotando de ellos, los cuales ya se habían tornado en un intenso color sangre, podía sentirlos cambiar, podía sentir como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo anhelaba gritar, llorar y golpear algo todo al mismo tiempo trazando una pequeña línea entre la cordura y la locura, una que no tardaría mucho en cruzar. Él, sonrió. Una sonrisa más falsa que la dentadura postiza de una abuela, una sonrisa que me dejaba en claro que todo ese amor que me había profesado, era mentira.  
-Pero Isaac… ¿Y si tú eres el engaño?- Me congele, sentí mi corazón apretarse y mis pulmones quedar sin aire, tenía frio pero sentía mi cuerpo hirviendo, mis ojos desorbitados buscando por alguna pista de que lo que decía, era mentira.- Estaba comprometido antes de que llegaras, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te use como una excusa para terminarlo? ¿Qué te dice que no estoy engañando a mi prometida contigo? La realidad va mucho más que los sueños cariño.- Susurro en mi oído.  
Eso fue todo. Todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Para que le mostrara que es lo que la envidia puede hacer.


	13. Cap. 12:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer la descripción al final del capitulo.

Me apresure a salir del baño, busque en cada pasillo, en cada habitación algún rastro de la familia, pero no habían señales de vida en la mansión. Aun me pregunto porque tan pocas personas vivirán en un lugar tan grande. Después, recordé a mi padre diciendo que le gustaban los lugares espaciosos, principalmente para evitar toparse con los sirvientes, aunque tengo la impresión de que intentaba evitarnos a mis hermanos y a mi más que a nadie.  
La esbelta figura de Cordelia parada en el pórtico de la puerta mirando consternada al bosque hizo que todas mis alertas se activaran, me acerque a ella preguntándole que es lo que ocurría, al darse cuenta de mi presencia giro su cabeza hacia mí y tomo una de mis manos para acercarme al paisaje sin que obstruyera mi vista con su cuerpo.  
-¡Ah, Heather querida! Me alegra tanto que estés bien.- Aunque al parecer, mi presencia no la tranquilizo ni un poco, sentía que en tan pocos minutos la edad se le había echado encima a la pobre mujer.- ¿Tu sabes que tu hermano dejo de seguirnos cuando entramos a la casa, verdad? –Asentí en silencio.- Hace unos minutos atrás se escuchó una terrible explosión dentro del bosque, Dante fue a revisar ya que estaba preocupado porque Isaac no volvía ¡Pero ya han pasado 20 minutos y el todavía no llega! ¿Y si les paso algo malo, Heather?  
-Tranquilicémonos.- Dije tomando la otra mano de la mujer y poniéndola sobre la mía.- Quédese aquí, no se preocupe. Intentare traerlos de vuelta, en el peor de los casos serán adolecentes haciendo idioteces.- Intente calmarla lo más que pude, pero tenía prisa en ir a buscar a los chicos, si es que lo que ella había dicho era cierto, la situación era peligrosa no solo para Isaac, si no que para todos los que estaban cerca de él.  
-Oh, cariño. Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.- Me sonrió apenas, resignada, posiblemente asumiendo lo peor.- Ve rápido, quizás tú puedas calmar las aguas.- Soltó mis manos y me aleje de la casa corriendo, entre por el sendero marcado en el bosque, solo sintiendo el sentido de mi propia respiración y uno que otro insecto o animal nocturno. Luego de unos solidos diez minutos de correr aunque posiblemente más, el aire se había hecho más pesado y se podía ver una gran nube gris entre los árboles, había ceniza volando por todas partes y empezó a hacerme un poco difícil ver sin que me lagrimearan los ojos por el humo. Llegue hasta un gran sauce que parecía haber sido golpeado por un rayo, estaba todo chamuscado y una de las ramas se había caído al piso ardiendo en llamas extendiéndose por el bosque.  
-Supongo que esto causó la explosión.- Dije para mí misma, agachándome para revisar el piso, no había nada más que algunas hojas secas y brazas. Sabía que esto no había sido solo porque se acercara una tormenta, sabía que Isaac era el responsable de esto. Pero no entendía que era lo que podría haberlo hecho tan furioso. Siempre he tenido en cuenta que no es la persona más paciente o amigable del mundo, pero no solía perder los estribos si no era por una razón, algo debe haberlo perturbado en este lugar, pero me preguntaba qué. Deje mis pensamientos de lado, volviendo a retomar mi camino. Cuando perdí de vista las llamas del pequeño incendio, el cual parecía expandirse a paso lento, comencé a sentir algo extrañamente familiar, me sentí adormecida, un poco atontada y perdida, como si estuviera recién despertando. Mire a mí alrededor tratando de orientarme cuando lo escuche, gruñidos roncos y furiosos, gritos familiares y golpes secos. Isaac.  
Corrí hacia los sonidos, encontrándome de frente con algo que realmente hubiera deseado no ver. Era Isaac, por supuesto. O una forma humanoide formada de nubles de lluvia con rayos disparándose de un lado a otro sin control alguno, no es la primera vez que veía a Isaac en su forma elemental, pero incluso ahora no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo una vez que empezaba a hacer destrozos. Normalmente, dejábamos que se enfriara un poco hasta que se le pasara el enojo. Pero ahora la situación era muy diferente, porque habían personas reales, podía causar la muerte de gente en este plano existencial. Me acerque con cautela hacia la bestia, no parecía notar mi presencia, estaba muy ocupado intentando golpear al hombre que estaba frente a él, Dante por el otro lado, trataba duramente intentaba razonar con él, lo que hacía que se enojara cada vez más.  
-Amor por favor, vas a hacerte daño si es que sigues con esto… solo… detente. Por favor, hablemos.- Un rayo cayó con fuerza cerca de Dante, lo suficiente para que diera un grito de dolor cayendo sobre sus rodillas, pude ver a la distancia como el calor del impacto le causó graves quemaduras, cubrí mis oídos con ambas manos tratando de ahogar el sonido del trueno sonar, pero era tan fuerte que hacia mi cabeza dar vueltas, dándome un malestar tremendo. Tenía que detenerlo o de seguro terminaría por matar a Dante, si es que no lo había hecho ya, pero no quería arriesgarme a acercarme a él. Vi que levantaba su mano una vez más, apuntando directo hacia Dante ahora. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y lo único que atine a hacer fue gritar.  
-¡No, Isaac!- Sentí como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, sentía mi estómago dar vuelcos al ver que el elemental se había girado hacia mi confundido e iracundo.- No puedes hacerle esto a Dante.- Me atreví a decir con el corazón en un puño al ver que él no tenía pensado a responder.- Es tu esposo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tú lo amas, ¿No? –Lo sentí reír con fuerza, aunque sonaba más como un resoplido.  
\- ¿Qué no puedo? Heather no seas ridícula, puedo hacerle esto y mucho más.- El conjunto de nubes se movió un poco hacia mí, deformando un poco el cuerpo del elemental.- No voy a soportar que me traten como un tonto a mí. Apuesto a que disfrutaste jugar conmigo, ¿no es así Dante? Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.- Esperó, mirándolo con los ojos inyectados con una chispa hirviente, la frustración palpable en su rostro.- ¡Contesta! –Grito con fuerza, acercando su cara hacia el hombre peligrosamente cerca, poniéndose impaciente por el silencio que se había apoderado de Dante, por un momento me pregunte a mí misma si es que dejo de respirar.  
-Isaac déjalo, esta inconsciente. Aunque hables y hables no va a escucharte, deja de gastar saliva y conversemos, ¿Vale? –Pregunte tentativamente, dando un paso para atrás, tomada por sorpresa por la furia explosiva de mi hermano.  
-¿Por qué te pones de su lado? ¡No estaríamos aquí si este bastardo no me hubiera engañado! –Grito volteándose una vez más a mí, ¿Qué? ¿Dante había engañado a Isaac?, no estoy segura de lo que sentí en ese momento ¿Confusión? ¿Poco entendimiento quizás?, no terminaba de digerir que Dante quien hace unos minutos parecía tan enamorado por mi hermano, hubiera sido capaz de siquiera haber pensado en engañarlo, ¡después de todo llevaban tan poco tiempo de casados! Me tuve que recordar, que la manzana de la tentación es grande, y yo bien lo sé, que la he probado en varias oportunidades.  
-Aunque te hubiera engañado, ¿acaso debe responder con su vida? Ambos sabemos que eso es absurdo.- A pesar de que podía ver el punto de vista de mi hermano y de que estando en su situación tampoco hubiera reaccionado de la mejor manera posible, aun teníamos que volver a casa en algún minuto, y para eso necesitábamos ayuda de los Rozen, dudo mucho de que nos vayan a ayudar si es que su hijo muere por nuestra culpa.- Sé que estas herido.  
-No lo estoy, le estoy dando lo que se merece.  
-Claro.- Por supuesto que no me estaba creyendo esa mierda, su cara mostraba amargura y dolor, mucho dolor.- Pero tienes que entender, no puedes matar a Dante.  
-Dame una razón del porque no debería hacerlo.- Fue tan solo por un momento, pero vi que los rayos que se movían de aquí para allá, los cuales danzaban furiosos en una forma que les daban la estructura del cuerpo fino de mi hermano, se estaban descontrolando, alguno que otro desvaneciéndose.  
-¿Por qué lo amas?  
-Si.- Bajo su cabeza, el malestar se palpaba en su voz, era quebrada y baja, Isaac nunca habla suave.- Lo amo.- Lo dijo sin titubeos, sin melancolía.- Pero él no me ama a mí, ¿Entonces para que molestarse? –Susurro moviendo su mano hacia arriba, apretando su puño. Me congele en donde estaba, era definitivo, Isaac iba a matarlo y no había nada de que yo pudiera cambiar su opinión.  
-¡Isaac, no!- Creo que nunca me había sentido tan aliviada de escuchar la voz de PD en toda mi vida.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Al comienzo me miro a mi preocupada, de la posición de la que ella estaba viéndolo posiblemente pareciese como si Isaac estuviera a punto de atacarme, aunque debo admitir que estoy casi segura que la verdadera escena la impactaría más, y hablando de eso, PD recién luego de unos segundos miro hacia abajo, Dante se encontraba tirado boca arriba en medio de un montón de hojas quemadas y tierra hundida, sangre brotando de sus labios, nariz y de la mejilla. Pego un grito, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos y corrió hacia su hermano mayor, interponiéndose entre ambos, “tu podrías haber hecho eso” una voz dentro de mí hablo más fuerte por sobre las demás, pero otra vez, me recordé que eso no iba a detener a Isaac.- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Lo mataste!  
-No está muerto.- Interrumpí, sus hombros se relajaron un poco al escuchar el sonido de mi voz.  
-No lo está aún.- Corrigió Isaac sin quitar su vista de los hermanos Rozen.- Quítate del camino PD, no quiero hacerte daño.  
-No voy a permitirte que le hagas daño, ¿Me escuchaste?- Mire a mi alrededor, la situación se estaba volviendo algo más extraña de lo que hubiera pensado, aunque por suerte, menos trágica.  
“Wow, hay mucha niebla aquí para ser una tarde de verano.” Pensé.  
De hecho hay tanta niebla aquí, que apenas puedo distinguir las siluetas de las tres personas que están dentro de la discusión, esto definitivamente no era un acto de Isaac, pues si, había nubes por culpa de lo que él estaba causando, pero esto era algo mucho más denso, casi como si estuviéramos caminando en nubes dentro de un sueño.  
Un sueño, me gustaría que esto fuera un sueño.  
Pero esto no era un sueño, esto era la vida real, una vida en donde dos de mis mejores amigos estaban por morir en las manos de mi hermano.  
¿Pero si fuera un sueño?  
Lo escuche casi en un susurro, la voz era suave, adormecedora. Era una mujer sin duda, no. Una niña, aun no alcanzaba a ser una mujer. Mire a mi alrededor otra vez, solo para recordarme donde estaba, pero ya nada estaba ahí, solo niebla y una chica, una niña, cuya voz se me hacía increíblemente conocida, la había escuchado antes. Mucho antes…  
La voz de la niña, estaba hablándome, aunque no la estaba escuchando, no podía escucharla totalmente, solamente escuchaba palabras sueltas como “Dante” “Prometida” “Pena”  
La voz sonaba dulce, invitándome a dormir. Me paso por la cabeza el pensamiento de lo bien que me vendría una siesta, luego, pensé en porque me sentía así tan de repente. Busque por todas partes, toque los árboles o al menos eso creo, camine horas buscando por un cuerpo al cual ponerle esa voz, pero nada. No había persona alguna cerca además de las que ya estaban ahí.  
De repente, un fuerte estruendo me devolvió a la realidad. Isaac estaba mucho más enfadado que antes, estaba llorando, también lo estaba haciendo PD mientras abrazaba contra su pecho con fuerza el cuerpo hermano. Ahí, justo ahí. Escondidas entre los relámpagos, dos esferas rojas, siguiéndolo como las abejas a la miel, sin que nadie las percibiera.  
-¿Yume?- Entre medio de las sombras detrás de los árboles se encontraba parada apoyada en la madera con ojos cerrados y somnolienta la pequeña niña con trenzas, pasando demasiado desapercibida para estar en un lugar como este.  
Déjenme decirle algo sobre la pequeña Yume.  
Siempre me pareció algo peculiar, era mi favorita de los amigos de CH, de eso no había duda. Sobre todo porque tenía rasgos tan parecidos a mí. Yume al igual que yo, podía manipular mentes y distorsionarlas, romperlas y dejarlas en una inservible masa de materia gris dentro de tu cerebro, sobre todo podía distorsionar sueños.  
Sueños.  
-¡Yume!- Grite esta vez con la fuerza suficiente para llamar la atención de Isaac y PD, ambos giraron su cabeza hacia mí, en silencio. Yume por otro lado no movió un solo musculo de la cara, estaba profundamente dormida.  
Que Yume durmiera siempre era algo malo.  
Wow, no puedo creer que sigo subiendo esto. Lo siento profundamente si es que les gusta este fanfic y lo estaban siguiendo.- Posiblemente no porque la única persona que lo lee es mi beta, lol.- Pero es que he dejado prácticamente de escribir, pero de todas formas, prometo que terminare este fanfic aunque me cueste la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y!!! final de la super upd8! No creo que vaya a publicar en un buen rato, así que pensé que seria lo mejor subir todos los capítulos altiro así tendrían algo con lo que entretenerse! Espero que les gustara la serie y si quieren que siga escriban su opinión en los comentarios <3


End file.
